Trials of Fatherhood
by Bandit Novice
Summary: Kaito and Meiko end up together. Meiko died from childbirth; now Kaito has to raise Rin and Len without her. Kaito gets help from Meito who was his childhood friend since elementry school. Kaito is juggling between being a Popstar and a father. Read and Review this story. Constructive criticism is welcome.
1. Pain

Disclaimer: I own nothing including the Picture

"Why does life have to be so cruel" says Kaito.

He can hear faint crying and looks at Meiko. She died from childbirth and Kaito is holding his son and daughter who he named Rin and Len. Meiko looked so peaceful even after death, after Rin and Len were born into the world. Kaito decided for them to take Meiko's old family name Kagamine because he felt it was right even though Meiko and Kaito's married family name was Shion. He remembered Meiko's final moments.

"Ahh!" Meiko crys.

"Meiko you're going to be okay. Hold on and stay strong." Kaito says.

Meiko is continuing to scream out; the pain was unbearable. Kaito continued to hold her hand; she shaking badly.

She would faint and wake up.

* * *

Flashback

Kaito is in the courtyard at school and he sees the new girl sitting by herself; he decides to approach her only to be choked by his scarf. The brunette girl had a bit of an anger management problem since she was expelled from her old schools. Which is the rumor spread by the girls. Kaito wanted to be friends with her because he never had one and was always a loner.

"Are you new here?" Kaito asks.

"Yeah" said the brunette girl.

"What's your name?" Kaito asks

"Meiko, What about you?" she asks.

"Kaito he replies." Kaito says smiling.

Kaito decided to take her out to the dance. She wasn't all that scary as everyone said she was. Kaito and Meiko started hanging out together and they began dating.

* * *

4 Years later

"Come on Kaito." Meiko says smiling.

Kaito runs up to Meiko who's waiting by the sakura tree. Kaito laughs and hugs Meiko; she's the perfect girl once you get to know her. Kaito and Meiko both are talking under the tree. Kaito notices that Meiko is out of breath.

"Meiko are you okay?" Kaito asks with a worried expression on his face?" Kaito asks.

"I'm fine Kaito, I just get tired easily." Meiko responds.

Meiko reveals the news that she's pregnant and Kaito supports her through the process from doing all the housework to cooking for her. Kaito treated Meiko really well and now it paid off. Then Meiko's sobbing brought him back to reality.

His wife is in labour and she's really weak; the doctor says that she has twins.

"Meiko, you're going to be okay." says Kaito.

Meiko continues to cry out and feels weaker as her newborns are about to be born into the world.

Author's Notes: This fanfic will not be a story but mostly One-shots and drabbles about Kaito learning how to be a father.

Picture Credit: Lapin Nightray . ?t=19455243


	2. Regret

"Kaito I can't take it anymore." says Meiko who's in her hospital bed.

"Meiko you're going to be okay." replies Kaito.

"Would you like to rest?" asks the doctor. The doctor asks Kaito to follow him to another room.

"Kaito, there's a probably a 50% chance of survival." says the doctor. "What do you mean?" asks Kaito. "I'm saying that she might not make it. Her organs is too damaged for her to pull through." replies the doctor.

The doctor reassures Meiko that she's going to be okay once it's all over. Meiko tries to push but she gives up after 10 minutes. After some rest the twins were born into the world.

"Meiko are you going to be okay?" asks Kaito. Meiko didn't respond.

"Meiko please answer me?" Kaito says tearing up.

"Kaito." Meiko answers weakly.

"Meiko I want you to stay strong. Please stay with me." replies Kaito.

"Kaito I can't. Will you still be okay without me?" asks Meiko.

"I will for the sake of our children. I don't want you to worry about me? Okay. You can go and one day we will meet up on the other side." says Kaito.

"Sayonara Kaito." replies Meiko. Meiko falls back and sleeps; her breathing changes drastically and about 5 minutes later she dies.

"I always loved you Meiko even until the end." replies Kaito and he kisses Meiko's forehead.

Kaito feels her hand its losing heat fast; the doctor approaches him and tells him that she lost her sister to childbirth as well. Rin and Len are crying out;

Kaito picks up Len and he calms down. Rin cries out becuase she isn't with Len and she wants to be with her twin.

"Shh, Rin its okay, Len is with you. I'll always be there for you" Kaito says reassuringly.

Kaito holds Rin and Len and is happy. Rin has his face and Len has Meiko's face; they both have their grandfather's blonde hair and Kaito's blue eyes. He holds them both. Len falls asleep and Rin grabs Kaito's scarf. It reminded him of the time when Meiko would pull on his scarf when he got on her bad side. Kaito looks at Meiko one last time. The doctor has written Meiko's death certificate and has it laminated. She gives it to Kaito for his records. Kaito walks outside and goes home; he couldn't believe that Meiko had to die. Life was always cruel to Meiko from being an alcoholic to having anger management problems. Now he has to tell Meito that Meiko is dead and won't be coming back. Kaito felt bad that his kids never got to meet Meiko when they will remember her. Kaito drives with Rin and Len strapped to their car seat so he can go meet up with Meito at his dad's house.

* * *

Meito's house.

As Kaito walked into his in law's house; Meito immediately asked where Meiko was.

"Meito, your sister is dead" Kaito says trembling and gives Meito the papers.

"What my only daughter is dead?" Lola asks.

"Yes Mom. The doctors said that she didn't have a chance. The fact that she was a heavy drinker affected her a lot. If she only had one child she would have been fine; she would have to be on life support for a few days. Since she had twins it put a lot of strain on her body and she ended up dying "Kaito says

Kaito picks up Rin and puts her in Meito's arms and gives Len to Leon and Lola. Len starts crying and Kaito gives him his bottle and he calms down. Lola and Leon touch Len's hair. Rin cries out and wants to be with Len but Kaito just gives Rin her bottle and she calms down.

"Kaito, I think they are beautiful they have your eyes and they have Leon's blond hair. Rin looks like you and Len has Meiko's face." Lola says.

"Lola where do you put your hair dye I need to look younger again." Leon jokes.

"In that case dad I'm not ready to be an uncle. I'm only 17 how am I supposed to tell my friends that I'm an uncle now? I wished Meiko was here to see this." Meito says.

Meito is holding Rin and she laughs and tugs on Meito's collar. Rin mistakes Meito for Meiko and falls asleep in his arms. Len begins to cry out and Leon sits next to Meito and Len calms down when Rin was around him. Meito gives Rin to Kaito so he could use the bathroom. Leon is talking to Kaito telling him that he has great children and he's proud that Meiko wanted to bring them to their lives.

"Dad, Rin and Len have your family name Kagamine." Kaito says.

"Why not Shion, Kaito?" Leon asks.

"It felt right that they took Meiko's old family name. I felt really bad for taking Meiko away from you; if we only waited when she quit drinking she would still be alive right now. But we decided to have kids since we may never get that chance since she's a heavy drinker and I might lose her 10 years from now." Kaito says solemnly.

Kaito rocks Len to sleep and rubs his hair. Leon is holding Rin and he's happy that they were twins. Meito walks back in and has a brother to brother talk with Kaito. They both talk about their memories with Meiko.

"Remember that time Meiko got so drunk that she thought I was you." Kaito says.

"Yeah it was pretty funny but you can tell we don't look the same. One of my teacher called me Kaito because she thought I was you." Meito says laughing.

"We look the same but your voice is higher than mine. I will always remember the time when a crazy bet made Meiko more recognized in pop culture." Meito says.

"When she did a cover of Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. People say that she sounded older than Luka, but Luka to me sounds a lot older than Meiko." Kaito says.

"Crypton changed the lyrics so that it fitted Meiko better. Instead of whiskey its sake. The girl was a red eyed albino who was slow dancing with her boyfriend." Meito says.

"Yeah and it immediately was on the news in America and she met Carrie Underwood. She also got to collaborate with a lot of country singers in America. She has the right accent for Country but her voice isn't that great for J-pop." Kaito says.

"By country you mean traditional music." Meito says sarcastically.

"Meiko voice range seems to be more for traditional songs in Japanese. However she doesn't have that Japanese accent when she sings in English. Sometimes you can hear her Japanese accent but its faint and she sounds more French than Japanese when she sings in English." Kaito says.

"Yeah she does. Remember at first people thought Meiko was a French Pop singer when she did the cover. When Meiko revealed that she was the singer people were surprised that she was the singer and many American companies wanted to collaborate with her." Meito says.

"She got to go to America for some interviews." Kaito says.

"I got to go and hangout at the hotel with you and the others." Meito says.

"We had such a fun time in America." Kaito says

* * *

Author's Notes: I always thought that Meiko wasn't made for J-Pop but instead her voice was made for Country due to the nature of her deep voice. Also I've listened to some French Pop songs and she does sound like one with her English Voice bank. For some reason she's the only Japanese Vocaloid I know that has a different accent when compared to their default voice bank.

Thanks iloveyugiohGX93 for the critique I should make you my beta reader. I just fixed the part you were talking about.

Spectrum-chan Thanks for the input but this may have some delays in uploading because I haven't touched this story for a while but there may be a lot of time skips because this is just an outline of Kaito trying to raise Rin and Len on his own. The next chapter is going explain some parts.

Question: Who do you think red eyed albino girl and cheating boyfriend is?


	3. Freshstart

Kaito wakes up and dresses up ready for work. He quickly runs downstairs to make breakfast he gets a banana and orange and puts it on the table and sees Rin and Len come down and greet him. Rin is still rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes. He gets the cereal from the cabinets and makes some cereal for Rin and Len. Once they finish he gets them dressed up; ready for school.

"If only Meiko was here to see this." Kaito thought to himself.

Kaito drops off Rin and Len at the bus stop. Once Rin and Len are dropped off Kaito goes to work at Crypton studios. Most of his friends works there Meito, Miku, Luka, and Gakupo.

"Hey Kaito." says Gakupo who just walks in.

"Hey Gakupo how did your first album sell?" Kaito asks.

"Not many but teal diva did better even though most of the songs on her album were failures." Gakupo jokes and Luka slaps him for the comment.

"Kaito is something bothering you?" asks Luka.

"Nah its nothing" Kaito replies.

Kaito still misses Meiko; he still has the picture of all the other vocalists together at a barbecue. Kaito walks to his office and is approached by Meito.

"So, Kaito how's my niece and nephew doing?" he asks.

"They're doing okay, they sometimes wished they knew Meiko." Kaito responds.

Kaito continues with recording and lucked out that Meiko was willing to offer her voice for a vocaloid. She has her English and Japanese voicebank already integrated.

"Meito does Meiko know English?" Kaito asks.

"No, Why?" Meito replies.

"I'm asking because her English voicebank doesn't have a heavy Japanese accent like when Miku speaks in English; it's as if she has an American but slight Japanese accent in her voice." Kaito replies. Kaito brings up one of Meiko's English songs and adds it to one of Miku's songs and has Meito compare it.

"No way Kaito, how is this possible? She doesn't know English but she doesn't have a heavy accent like most Japanese vocalists would." replies Meito.

Kaito shows it to the department chair and even he's impressed. The company called us over to a meeting; apparently they had the idea of having two vocalist who could be mirror images of each other they could either be sibblings or lovers.

"Maybe Kaito's son and daughter could be the new vocalists their twins anyway." Meito suggests.

"I don't think Meiko would want it?" Kaito complained." He didn't realize that they had Meiko's gift, but agreed to let them become vocaloids.

Around lunch time Meito and Kaito have lunch together at a café. The walk into the café and order their lunch and get a table.

"Kaito do you still miss Meiko?" Meito asks solemnly

"Yeah, I miss her a lot; sometimes I wished we never met and she never would have died." Kaito responds.

"Well I feel that if she didn't die from childbirth, then she would have died from her alcohol problem." Meito responds.

"I wish she was here because Len is going to go through a phase where he would only turn to Meiko for support." Kaito suggests.

"I went through that phase; Len might need a female figure in his life other than Rin for support; you should start dating again. I was thinking maybe I should date Kaiko because she was interested in me for a while but I would always turn her down; I've known her since high school.

"Wait my sister wanted to date you? You should have dated her, I would have been okay with it." Kaito claims.

"Yeah I knew you we're dating my sister. I said no because I wasn't how our parents would feel about it." Meito responds.

"I was thinking about dating Miku but I wasn't sure because I still think about Meiko. I still miss her." Kaito responds.

"Go ask Miku out she looks like your type." Meito suggests.

"I will ask her out." Kaito says cheerfully.

"Eat your sandwich you deserve it." Meito jokes.

Kaito smiles and eats his sandwich. Everything seems to be going back to normal. After lunch Kaito and Meito return to the studio to do recording. Kaito was pitching the voices. In the end Kaito fixed up the songs and gave it to his director. Kaito and Meito decided to pick up Rin and Len from school 2 hours later.

* * *

"Rin how was school today?" Kaito asks.

"It was fun dad I got to color in a flower." Rin says smiling.

"How was your day Len?" Meito asks.

"Okay I guess." Len says solemnly.

"Is something bothering you Len?" Kaito asks.

"It's nothing." Len replies getting into his car seat.

"Alright we should get you two something to eat. What do you two want?" Meito suggests.

"Banana!" Len says.

"Orange!" Rin says.

Kaito looks at them realizing that they are growing up. Kaito is a little worried about Len because he's pretty shy but Rin's okay because she's really outgoing. Meito drives them back to the house Rin and Len bring their backpacks in the house and come back to the car. Len has speech therapy to help him overcome his shyness. Rin and Len eat their fruit as they make their way to the building. Len goes in the back and Rin plays on her tablet. Kaito and Meito are talking about their plans for tomorrow. After a while Kaito talks to the doctor about Len's progress. He's progressing but not fully yet he still needs to come out of his shell. He asks Kaito if he has a female figure he could look to. Kaito says that he doesn't have a mom because she died after they were born. Kaito tells him that he's dating another girl which is why he sees them with Meito sometimes. The only female figure in Len's life is Rin and Kaiko but that's about it.

"Len how was therapy?" Meito asks.

"It was okay." Len says solemnly.

"Come on Len it's the weekend, aren't you glad that we don't have school tomorrow." Rin asks.

"I guess that's okay. What do you want to do Rin?" Len says.

"We should go to the park." Rin suggests.

* * *

At the house

It's around 7 pm Rin and Len's bedtime Kaito tells them a story. Rin and Len are sleeping peacefully as Kaito closed the door to their rooms. Len was always afraid of monsters under his bed. Kaito is paying the bills downstairs and suddenly hears crying. He walks upstairs and sees Len crying in his sleep. Len continues to cry until Kaito walks in tries to calm Len down. Kaito rubs his hair and Len stops crying. Kaito realizes that Len needs a female figure in his life. He feels that he needs to start dating Miku because his crying is becoming more frequent. Every year for Christmas Len tells Kaito he wants a mom that he could look up to.

He never met his biological one but he may need a stepmom. Kaito is beginning to think that an absent mother is the cause of Len's insecurities. Len only did things if Rin wanted to do it and he was always alone in school. When he did group projects in school he would always pair up with Rin but he would avoid everyone else in his class.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Answers to last chapter

The red eyed albino girl is Haku and the cheating boyfriend resembles Kaito in the song for being shipped with other female vocaloids. I had to adjust the lyrics to fit Meiko since we know that she drinks sake and there aren't that many American vocaloids. The song Meiko sang was basically a parody if anyone wanted to know.


	4. The Twins

The day started as usual Kaito agreed to let Rin and Len come with me to work luckily it was take your kid to work day. Rin and Len were impressed by all the technology and studio. They also agreed to become vocaloids while their voices are young. They had to say syllables. They look around at his office, they see a picture of all the other vocalists together.

"Dad the girl that looks like Uncle Meito is the one I was talking about that I saw in my dream, who is she?" asks Rin.

"That's my sister." replies Meito.

"What happened to her?" Len asks.

"She died from childbirth; she's your mother." Meito responds.

"Is that why we never met her dad?" Rin asks.

"Yeah, she was more than a wife; she was like an older sister to me." Kaito says.

"She was a bit of an alcoholic but she sometimes had an anger management problem. It wasn't that bad." Meito responded.

"I wish we met her. Everyone has two parents except us in our class." Len says.

"Yeah I know how you feel. Things haven't been the same without her. After you two were born everyone had trouble coping with your mother's death. She was like a mom/older sister to Miku. You know that Miku is an orphan." Meito says.

"We didn't know that. Our teachers ask us if we have a mom but we said no because she died after we were born." Len replies.

Rin and Len felt like they knew Meiko. Len has one faded memory of when he was born he remembers Meiko holding him and Rin. One of the artists had Rin and Len model for him. The way he did it made their vocaloid's design made them look like siblings. Kaito is impressed by their vocaloids. He feels that fatherhood is tough and Crypton agreed to let him work from home all week. He had 3 days off which was Friday, Saturday, and Sunday so he had time to hang out with Rin and Len to become a better father. Meito and Kaiko has been helping Kaito raise Rin and Len as a family. Kaito never understood why Len was always a loner but he was a genius because he would get perfect scores on his tests. Rin on the other hand struggled in school but she was more outgoing but was more social than Len. If Meiko was still alive he is more likely to trust her than Kaiko. Kaito knew that Len was going to need a female figure in his life.

Kaito and the others takes Rin and Len to the carnival where they ate funnel cakes and cotton candy. Rin and Len were holding hands since it was a twin thing. Len follows Kaiko and Rin follows Kaito. Kaito smiles and sees Meito grabbing a beer to drink with Haku where they are having some fun. Kaito thought he just saw Meiko for a while when he saw Haku drinking with Meito. I didn't matter anyway he's dating Miku now and he moved on but Rin and Len are all he has left of her. Kaito wraps his arm around Miku and she complies and makes jokes with Kaito.

"Come on Len lets go to the beach." Rin says.

"I'm coming." Len says.

Rin and Len are playing in the sand. Kaito has some time to himself and Miku. Miku is leaning on Kaito while they are sitting in the sand.

"Kaito I think Rin and Len are amazing. Do you think Len will like me if we are married?" Miku says.

"He'll like you but I'm not sure about Rin. She's closer to me than Len." Kaito replies.

"Yeah I think Len is starting to see me as a mother figure than a superior Kaito. I'm starting to become fond of Len and he wants to bond with me but doesn't know how to Kaito." Miku says.

"I know Miku maybe it's a good thing that Len sees you as a mother. I was getting worried that Len hasn't gotten out of his shell." Kaito says.

"Right you were the same way Kaito; but Meiko helped you get out of it. Len seems to act like you sometimes Kaito but Rin acts more like Meiko she's a bit of a tomboy." Miku says.

"Maybe it's for the best that he sees you as a mother figure; he one time mistaken Kaiko for me." Kaito says.

Kaito and Miku are talking to each other. Len and Rin are making a sand castle and asks Kaito to join him. Miku is watching and is smiling at Len. It's been a while since Miku had time to herself. Meito walks up behind Miku and sits next to her. Kaiko is watching Kaito learning how to be a father. Kaiko is expecting to have a child soon. Meito rubs Kaiko's hair and laughs at Kaito trying to chase Rin. Kaito wasn't as fast as he once was but tries to catch Rin. Len on the other hand is trying to bond with Miku. As it got dark Kaito and the group left the beach and went home. Rin was sleeping and Len had a worried look on his face.

All the laughter and having fun may be the last time Len would remember having with Miku.


	5. Christmas Eve

"Len it's the last day of schoool before winter break come on hurry up we're having a Christmas party all day in class." Rin says excitedly.

"Alright Rin is Miku coming?" Len asks.

"Yeah Miku's coming." Rin replies.

Rin and Len dress up and Kaito drops them off at school. Kaito calls Miku asking her if she's coming because Len wants her to come. Kaito drives to Miku's house; she still lives with her parents. The rule was once she's married she needs to get out of the house. Kaito and Miku kiss each other and go to the school for the class party. As they walked into Len's class; Len ran up to Miku and hugged her.

"Oliver this is my soon to be step-mom." Len says.

"Really, are you sure she's not your aunt? She looks a lot like ." Oliver asks.

"No she gets that a lot. Everyone thought my dad and Miku were siblings." Len says.

Miku laughs at the comment but understands why people thought they were siblings but her voice was a lot higher than Kaiko. Everyone in the class was enjoying themselves. Miku was talking to the parents with Kaito. Miku noticed that Len has a friend now; he was always so lonely. It was Len, Oliver, and Rin talking to each other. The class had a party and Len had a bond with Oliver. Kaito is happy for Len he finally gotten out of his shell. It was a half day for the students and they left when the bell rang. Kaito took Rin and Len for a special dinner at Crypton studios. Rin and Len walked into the studio to the large break room in the back. The break room contained ton of treats and fruit. There was some alcohol for the older vocalists and soda for the teens and aspiring vocalists. Haku was drinking with Meito having a good time. Rin grabbed some orange slices and Len got some banana and put it in the chocolate fountain. Rin looked at the giant director who was talking to Miku about her album. Luka was flirting with Gakupo in the back. It was a large office party; the manager wanted to talk to Rin and Len about doing a cover for a vocaloid song that was on NND and YT. It involved Meiko, Kaito, Miku, and both of them.

"Rin would you and your brother like to do a cover for your vocaloid characters." the tall man asked.

"Okay sounds fun but I don't think Len could go that low." Rin says.

"I can go low Rin but it hurts to go low." Len says.

"It's alright Len the song we're having you doesn't require you to go low you can sing in your normal range. You two are the kids in the song." the man said.

Rin and Len are looking at the chocolate fountain. Miku and Luka are at the table talking; Christmas songs are playing and one in particular was playing and it sounding like a Russian Christmas song to the English vocalists even though the lyrics were Japanese. The party lasted for a good 4 hours and everyone had a good time. Kaito and Leon were the designated drivers. Meito was tipsy but he wasn't blackout drunk like Meiko would get during these parties.

"Len are you enjoying yourself?" Luka asks.

"Yeah Megurine-san. Is it Megurine-san or Kamui-san because everyone on the news are saying that you and Gackupo-san are going to get married soon?" Len says.

"It's Megurine-san, Len don't worry everyone thinks were married." Luka says.

"Luka wasn't Gakupo's New Year's resolution was to cut his hair?" Miku asks.

"Yeah but most New Year's resolutions are usually forgotten after the first few weeks. I'm glad Len is having a good time. I have never seen him this cheerful." Luka replies.

"Yeah and he might be my step-son soon." Miku replies.

* * *

Around 7 the party ended and everyone went home. Meito was sleeping in the backseat next to Kaiko. Rin and Len get into their car seats and Kaito drives them home. As they go home Rin and Len get ready to go to bed to see waiting for Santa Claus to come. The night was peaceful not a sound was heard in the night. Kaito and Miku are sleeping in the same bed; Meito is passed out on the couch with Kaiko sleeping on the recliner with a blue fleece blanket covering her. Christmas Eve will stay a mystery to those who believe. No one suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. Kaiko was feeling a little better; Meito on the other hand probably won't remember what happened the night before. Miku was sleeping feeling safe around Kaito; Kaito is having a dream where a certain burden is being lifted off his shoulders. Len is dreaming about having the mom he always wanted. It was one he could look up to. Rin is dreaming about playing with Len in the beautiful fields on a fine summer day. The summer breeze and light Azure sky.

* * *

Kaito's dream

Kaito is walking on the beach with Len and Rin by his side. The cool ocean breeze and warm sun made the day amazing. He feels someone grab his scarf and as he turns around he sees the familiar face he once knew 6 years ago before she left him. Kaito was speechless he saw her and tears dripped from his eyes as he hugged her. It has been too long; Len ran up to her and hugged her.

"Mom" Len said.

"Len I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." the girl says.

"It's okay I just wanted to see you just once before you go." Len says.

"I know Len, things got really bad after you two were born. Promise me you two will be okay without me. Your step-mother is going to take care of you; I'm sure of it." she says.

"Mom I don't want you to go please stay with us and dad. Please." Rin says begging the girl to stay.

"I'm sorry Rin I can't but I want you to be the strong big sister; stay strong for your brother. That's all I ask of you. Kaito I want you to move on you don't have to worry about me anymore stay for your girl; she deserves you more than me." she says.

"Please mom I don't want you to go." Len says close to crying.

"Len you'll always be like your father; you don't have to worry about me Rin is going to protect you no matter what." she says.

The girl walks away from the group and vanishes in the night. That moment where Rin and Len saw their mother felt brief and incomplete. Rin and Len's lives will remain incomplete of the real mother. But Kaito felt the weight of the world has been taken off his shoulder.

"Mom!" Len cries.

"Len she's not coming back." Kaito says solemnly.

Len is gripping Kaito's scarf and Rin is crying because no mother can replace her. Rin may never accept her step-mother although Len was able to accept her. Kaito looked at the girl and she wasn't herself. She was solemn not the fiery girl he once knew and loved. Although it was brief he felt like he could fully move on. Then he is brought back to reality.

* * *

Question: Who is the girl in the dream and who's the step-mother she is talking about?


	6. Christmas

"Len get up!" Rin says excitedly but Len just groans not wanting to get up.

"Lenny-Kun get up we need to get uncle Meito to wake up dad." Rin says.

"Fine" Len says getting up from his bed.

Rin and Len run downstairs to wake Meito up. He gets up but doesn't try to wake up Kaiko since she needs her rest. Meito walks up the stairs and shakes Kaito telling him to get up since Rin and Len are up.

"Kaito wake up!" Meito says shaking Kaito.

"Meiko?" Kaito asks looking at Meito.

"Kaito are you okay?" Miku asks getting up from her side of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, what happened?" Kaito asks.

"You just thought I was Meiko for a second. Come on Rin and Len are up." Meito says.

"Alright." Kaito says.

Meito, Kaito, and Miku walked down the stairs and see Kaiko up rubbing her eyes. Rin and Len are waiting to open up their presents. The group started everyone got what they wanted on this day. Kaiko and Miku go out to the car to get a special present for Rin and Len. Miku hands them a yellow envelope with their name on it. As Len opened up the envelope he was happy and hugged Miku. There was adoption papers in the envelope; Miku was the twin's new stepmom. Everyone had happy; Meito didn't have a crazy hangover, Kaiko no longer felt nauseous but it just started. Len is now calling Miku mom but Rin just calls her Miku. Everyone was enjoying themselves Kaiko and Miku are making Christmas breakfast.

On side note Meito was drinking water to treat his mild hangover. Kaito was playing with Rin and Len by the tree; Kaito was teasing Rin by having her try to jump to reach her stuffed orange and Len was hugging his stuffed banana. Kaiko and Miku were cooking because they don't trust the boys around the stove especially since Meito and Kaito burned the turkey last year from frying outside. However Kaiko and Miku insisted to get a second one as a plan B and cook it in the oven since they knew it was a bad idea. Miku and Kaiko made some bacon, donuts and many other breakfast items. Meito grabs the food and places it on the table arranged in an order. He calls Rin and Len to come to the table. Kaito walks in the table and grabs a plate of food; Kaiko is grabbing a lot of food and scarfing it down as if it was her last meal. Rin and Len grab what they could, some bacon and glazed donuts. The twins are laughing at Miku's jokes about trusting Kaito and Meito around the stove.

"Kaiko remember last year with the turkey?" Miku says.

"Yeah luckily we bought a fire extinguisher because we both knew it wasn't going to work." Kaiko says laughing.

"At least mom and dad are coming over." Kaito says.

"Yeah there was two instructions one in English and one in Spanish luckily Luka was able to help us translate it so it made sense." Meito says laughing.

"Right Luka is bilingual which is funny I don't think she speaks mechanic language." Miku says.

"At least we had turkey in the oven." Kaiko says.

"Kaiko is something bothering you?" Kaito asks.

"No, it's nothing." Kaiko says.

"If you don't feel good just tell us okay, you're due in a few days." Meito says.

Everyone finishes their meal Rin and Len help with the dishes. Len finally got his mom for Christmas. Meito is sitting next to Kaiko in the living room talking to her. Meito calls Leon and Lola asking them if they are coming over for Christmas dinner. They agree to come because they wanted to see Rin and Len but also because Rin and Len were almost born on Christmas but they were born on December 27. It was a depressing time for everyone losing Meiko after the holidays but they managed to pull through, she was only 20 at the time. It was cold and snowing when Rin and Len were born. She didn't get to live a full life but she was willing to bring Rin and Len into the world.

* * *

Flashback

 _"Kaito come on Mom and Dad are waiting for us." Meiko says._

 _"I'm coming I just have to fix my scarf." Kaito says._

 _Kaito comes down and grabs the food from the table and goes outside to their car. Kaito goes back in to bring some bags just in case Meiko had to throw up. They drive to their parents' house both Meiko of her parents are there. As Meiko walked in she was greeted by everyone and she was hugged by her younger brother Meito. Meito was still in school but he was uneasy about being an uncle at this age. Meito was happy to see Kaito because he was like an older brother to him. Akaito, Miriam, and Kaiko were there talking Meiko congratulating her about her new child or children. Meiko laughed and telling them that she's due at any moment._

 _"Meiko when are you due?" Akaito asks._

 _"They said December 26 but since I'm having twins it might be 27 if there's complications." Meiko says._

 _"Well that's great but at least Meito and Kaito get along." Akaito says._

 _"Yeah but I think they see each other as brothers. Funny because Meito told me that one of his teachers called him Kaito because he looked like him from the back even though his hair is slightly longer." Meiko jokes._

 _"I'm glad you're my daughter-in law. You're the reason Kaito is really confident about himself." Miriam says._

 _"I know he was a bit of a loner, he had mostly female friends not many male friends." Kaiko said._

 _"Yeah and you don't want to know how we met." Meiko said._

 _"Hey it's time to eat the ham is ready." Leon announces._

 _Everyone goes to the table Kaito aids Meiko because she struggles to walk sometimes. Everyone grabs a plate of food and Kaito talks to Meito while sitting next to Meiko. Everyone in the family is congratulating Meiko on her new children. Kaiko was getting advice from Meiko, Meiko admitted to being stubborn which is why Kaito trusted her more than anyone else. Meiko rubs her stomach and smiles happy her kids are going to be born soon. It may be years before she could drink again; there has been many times where she craved sake but she couldn't because she was pregnant and it would hurt her kids. Meiko ate a lot of food at the party laughing at Kaito's jokes at the table. Akaito and Miriam are ready to be grandparents but Miriam was proud of Meiko because she always saw herself as being a grandmother in the future but now Kaiko has to find a boyfriend. Everyone was having a good time at the Christmas party as the huge group cleaned up. However this celebration was the last time they got to be with Meiko._

 _As Kaito and Meiko left the party Meiko already fell asleep and they both go to bed for the night. Kaito picks her up and brings her to her room and pulls the warm red blanket on top of her. He rubs her hair and goes to wash up for the night. He goes to his side of the bed and falls asleep quickly for the night will be troubling the few days. His life without Meiko will never be the same again._

* * *

Author's notes:Sorry for the late update I recommend that some of my readers should follow this story because updates may be less frequent and unpredictable. In addition whenever I post new chapters for some reason the site doesn't update properly this happened with my other stories so I'm beginning to have writer's block for this story however every time I finish a chapter I will post it as soon as possible.

In addition the girl in the dream was Meiko.


	7. Christmas Dinner

Kaito helps Rin and Len put on their sweaters as they got ready for the Christmas dinner. Kaito and Meiko's parents are both coming to their house. Rin and Len are talking to each other and watching the game with Meito and Kaito. Meito and Kaito are yelling at the TV; getting excited when the team makes a goal. Kaiko and Miku are making the food for tonight. Rin would most likely have trouble opening a can becuase she was left handed and her hands are too small. Rin and Len are excited to see their grandparents. Meito goes to the fridge to get a beer and only drinks a shot becuase he wants to be sober when his parents are around unlike Meiko who's never sober.

"Meito can't believe that America is losing to Japan. It looks like a game of soccer on the playground." Kaito says.

"Yeah I know, but at least our team is winning." Meito says.

"Kaiko, let me take that." Miku says.

Miku does all the heavy lifting becuase she doesn't want Kaiko to hurt herself. Miku has Kaiko do the mixing and she does most of the harder work. Every now and then she calls Kaito to reach something. Kaiko and Miku are making some mashed potatoes, stuffing, and many other holiday sides. The rest of the family agreed to help and bring some of their own food for everyone.

Around 5 Leon and Lola come to the house with food for the party. Kaito gets up and helps his in laws. Rin and Len greet Leon and Lola. Miriam and Akaito come in and greet Rin who walks to help get the stuff out of the car. Rin grabs the disposable silverware and trashbags from Miriam's car. Len is happy and is helping

Kaiko get pots and pans from the lower drawers. Miriam greets Kaito who gets up from the couch and hugs her.

"Hey mom I guess you heard about Miku." Kaito says.

"What do you mean Kaito?" Miriam asks.

"Miku and I are officially married." Kaito says.

"Yeah I heard from Miku. She says that Len gets along with her and sees her as a mother. He doesn't seem as insecure as he used to be without a mother." Miriam suggests.

"Yeah and Kaiko's pregnant too she's expecting a girl." Kaito says.

"Yeah it's exciting for me. Is she enjoying herself?" Miriam asks.

"Ha she is she seems happy. Len is sitting on her lap right now." Kaito says.

"Your kids got Leon and my self's blonde hair. Len looks like you and Rin looks exactly like Meiko." Miriam says.

Kaito continues to talk with his mother and father discussing about what would happen to Kaiko if the same fate happened like Meiko. Kaito doesn't want to lose his only sister. Kaito doesn't want a repeat of what happened to Meiko, Kaiko already agreed to take the pain killer so she doesn't die or get a C-section just in case the pain was too much for her to bear. However there's this curse in the Shion family where the mother always dies after childbirth. Miriam was a Stockley so she was able to have more than one child however Meiko was a Kagamine but she died after Rin and Len were born. But Kaito's parents believed it was caused by her heavy drinking; she damaged her organs long before she had Rin and Len. However Kaito lucked out that he was able to have children of his own. Meiko was faithful to Kaito she never cheated on him and he never cheated on her. He sometimes felt like he was betraying her but his dream told him that he wasn't becuase Len needed Miku. The absent mother was causing Len's insecurities.

* * *

"Kaiko it's almost done." Miku said.

"Miku do you have any relatives?" Kaiko asks.

"No you're my only family. I still haven't found my real parents but it doesn't matter anymore. I've moved on but people are saying there's this j-pop boy that sounds exactly like me whenever his producers pitch up his voice. We could be siblings but I doubt it; it's always possible that I have a long lost brother." Miku says.

"We should enjoy every moment of this. It may be my last Christmas with everyone." Kaiko says.

"Maybe but I'll think you'll survive. Too bad we didn't enjoy every moment on Meiko's last Christmas we had with her." Miku says.

"Thanks Miku, I hope I survive because I don't think my daughter is going be able to live a life with just a father. I still missed Meiko she was like an older sister to me. She used to call Kaito, Bakaito." Kaiko says.

"Come on we should eat now." Miku says.

"Alright." Kaiko says.

* * *

Everyone gets together and eats at the table. Rin and Len are at the kids table eating their food. The adults are having conversations and Kaiko is feeling uneasy and would frequently leave to go to the bathroom. Meito and Kaito are having a brother to brother conversation. Everyone is having a good time; Meito wraps his arm around Kaiko she seems happy. All the laughter and great time. The adults except Kaiko were drinking an expensive red wine; Rin and Len got apple cider to drink.

"Too bad Meiko isn't here. She would have loved to drink this wine. Unfortunately she couldn't keep it down and she would drink Sake instead because her stomach was able to tolerate it." Kaito says.

"This is for Kaiko and Meiko." Meito says.

"Right I guess I'm the designated driver." Kaiko says.

"Were staying overnight Kaiko." Meito says reasuringly.

"As long as your sober my morning than that's okay." Kaiko jokes.

Kaiko gets the desserts from the freezer and fridge. Kaito cuts the cake and gives slices to Rin and Len. They thank him and eat it quickly. The adults in the table are having a long conversation. Leon and Lola are talking to Kaito's parents. Miriam and Lola are ready to be grandmothers; they are talking to each other about their experiences with their kids. Both Meiko and Kaito weren't planned but Kaiko and Meito were when they were born. Kaiko is playing with Rin and Len; they enjoy spending time with their aunt. Miku joins Kaiko and get Rin to laugh at her jokes. It was about how the lobster and octopus got hit with a leek. Kaiko and Miku look like they are sisters. One time at a restaurant the server thought they were sisters because of they had a similar facial structure. It was the same with Kaito and Meito.

* * *

Author's Notes

Sorry for the late updates they may be once a week from this point on. Feel free to leave suggestions on how I could progress. I have 2 more to complete it may be 100 or it may be 50 depending on the feedback I get.


	8. New Years

"It's a new start Kaito." Miku says.

"Yes finally it is. I've moved on and Len is becoming more confident." Kaito says.

"Right we both can start over. Kaito promise me you're not going to hate me." Miku says.

"Alright let me guess you're pregnant." Kaito jokes.

"Yeah I am. I'm due in August." Miku says.

"I'm happy for you." We should celebrate with the others at the office." Kaito says.

* * *

It's a normal New Year's morning Rin and Len are off from school they are currently 8 years old. Rin and Len have grown up and are excited for their middle school years. Rin is maturing and growing faster than Len. Len is shoulder length compared to her but he'll catch up to her. Rin and Len are excited for the New Year because they could start over. It has been many years since Meiko died and Kaito managed to move on and start a family with Miku. He still thinks of Meiko when he sees Rin and Len but he doesn't think about her that often. Every year on Meiko's birthday he would put a bottle of sake next to her tombstone as a sign of mourning and to remember her. He smiles as he sees Rin and Len doing their homework. He has progressed as a father and he's going to have a son soon. Len will have to be a big brother. All the excitement was a lot for Rin and Len they are going to be the older brother and sister. Rin has new female friends but Len is a little shy but he'll outgrow it when he hits puberty. Len has mostly female friends but his only male friend is Oliver. Kaito and Miku are excited for their new son; the only problem is coming up with a name.

Rin and Len where in their room when Kaito called them down. They learn that they are going to be the oldest. Len finally can brag that he's the oldest male child in the family. He has a female cousin named Sakine who was born on New Year's Eve. She looks similar to Kaiko but she has Meito's dark brown hair. Kaiko survived and beat the odds however she has a scar on her waistline where she got the C-section. Meito too was learning how to be a good father; he always cooked for Kaiko and rocked Sakine to sleep. Right now she's 2 and she's learning how to walk and talk. Rin and Len are enjoying their New Year they were excited at the news that they were going to have a younger brother to play with once he's old enough.

Miku walks in Len's room telling him that she may not be able to be with him after his baby brother is born. Len says that he's okay with it as long as she doesn't abandom him. Miku rubs her stomach and leaves to throw up in the bathroom. Len is playing with his little roadroller; it was a Christmas gift Meiko wanted to give him when he was 5 years old. Len knew it was the only thing he had left of his real mother; he knew she was dead but it was all he had left of her. Rin on the other hand was glad because the stuffed orange was a gift from Meiko and she got a matching road roller like Len. Rin would never accept Miku as her step mother becuase she felt that she wasn't trully her mother. But she will accpet her stepbrother and get along with him for Miku's sake.

"Miku are you okay?" Kaito asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." Miku says groaning.

Kaito is downstairs cooking for everyone; He calls Rin and Len to come and eat. Miku slowly comes down and seats herself next to Kaito. Rin and Len ate their food and left the table when they were done eating. Kaito and Miku are talking about their albums and how well they sold. Crypton started releasing songs using Meiko's vocaloid Sakine Meiko. Her vocaloid was a success; but because of her deep voice it was really hard to make her sound younger because she sounded like she was sucking on helium. It was easier to make her sound like a male but Miku was hard because her gender bent sounded feminine at times. Rin and Len were easier to work with because their pitch is easier to make it sound higher or lower. Len was playing with Rin upstairs their New Year was pretty decent.

"Miku are you excited?" Kaito asks.

"Yeah I am. I guess Len now has a little brother."

"Ha I guess he'll be happy and we could have another child and hope for a girl." Kaito says.

Rin and Len are upstairs playing tag in their room. They are laughing and having a good time; around 5 Luka and Gakupo visit to talk with their parents. Gakupo had his hair cut shorter. They walk in and Miku doesn't recognize him at all thinking that Luka dumped him.

"Wow Luka I can't believe you dumped him you must be proud. Wasn't fond of that baka that much." Miku says.

"Ha you're right but I'm glad I left him." Luka jokes.

"Well that Baka is right here." The short haired man said.

"Wait Gakupo. Oh, I didn't recognize you for a second. What got you to cut your hair?" Kaito says

"Well it's been a while since I had short hair but the fans like it and my popularity went up." Gakupo says.

"Yeah Luki missed Gakupo's long hair. He cried for 5 minutes until he realized he was Gakupo." Luka says.

"He looks exactly like Luka which is pretty interesting. I've always wanted a daughter but I'm glad we got a child so her parents don't bother us asking for grandkids." Gakupo replies.

"He's a late Christmas gift for our parents since he was born on January 30 but its funny how we share the same birthday. He was like a birthday gift for me. So how is Rin and Len doing?" Luka says.

"They're okay but their excited to meet their new brother." Miku says.

Gakupo and Luka talk to Miku and Kaito. They decided to cherish this moment while getting parenting tips. Miku talks about how Len is really confident since before he was really withdrawn. Kaito mentions how he would ask for a mother for Christmas and Rin wished that her real mom would come back. Luka really missed Meiko but she could move on because Meiko is in a better place now. The group talked for hours until dinnertime. Luka and Kaito started cooking for the group Rin and Len were secretly getting older and growing up. Len has finally come out of his shell.


	9. Step Child

It was a normal night Miku is feeling more nauseous than usual. Rin and Len were fast asleep; Len was in fetal position with a lost look on his face. Rin on the other hand was sleeping on her stomach. Around 4 am Miku started sobbing in her sleep. Kaito woke up and tried to get her up. Kaito knew something wasn't right because this happened to Meiko 8 years ago except it was at night. Kaito wakes up Rin and Len only to promise them a cup of hot chocolate on the way. Rin and Len wake up and go to the van in their pajamas. Kaito gets the hot chocolate from the Keurig and pours the hot chocolate in the cup and cools it down with milk so that it's not too hot. He grabs extra blankets from the closet and puts it on Rin and Len in the car he puts their hot chocolate in the coasters in front of them. Len quickly drinks a sip to warm up and Kaito puts the heater on full blast.

* * *

The group arrives in the ER and Kaito is carrying Miku and the doctors walk out and transfer Miku to a hospital bed and bring them to a room. The doctors grab warm blankets for Miku and bring her to a Maternity Suite. Rin and Len are sleeping next to each other in Kaito's arms as he walks into Miku's suite. He brings out the pullout couch and puts Rin and Len on the mattress allowing them to sleep. He felt bad for Rin and Len because their sleep was disturbed. He calls Meito to come over to watch over them and tells him to bring extra clothes for the morning for Rin and Len. The doctor said he would watch over them while their uncle tries to come over.

Kaito follows one of the doctors so he could be with Miku. He walks into the room Miku is screaming the pain was unbearable for her to handle. The room held painful memories since it was the same exact room that Meiko died in 8 years ago. It brought tears to his eyes because this was where Meiko's life had ended. The doctor hooked her up to a nasal cannula while telling her to push. She struggled slightly and Kaito walked up to her telling her that she could do it.

"Miku your pain is going to stop once you pushed fully and our son is born." Kaito says reassuringly as he holds her hand.

Miku is sobbing the pain was too much for her to push any further so the doctor got her to sit up and he injected a blue fluid in her back to ease the pain. She managed to pull through and relax. The nurse walked in and brings a cup of water and has Miku drink it; she also gives Miku an IV to give her fluids.

"Miku stay strong." Kaito says.

After 30 minutes of pushing her son was born into the world. Miku was asleep but Kaito tried his best to stay up because he wanted to stay strong for Miku. The nurse took the the child and brought him to the nursery to be cleaned and taken care of. He decided to check up on Rin and Len but he sees Meito sitting next to them. Rin and Len are holding each other for warmth. Kaito and Meito put a blanket on top of them. Meito asks Kaito how it went and if Miku survived. Kaito rubs Rin's hair and he walks away leading Meito to Miku's room. She was still sleeping exhausted from childbirth she was lucky to have survived this was the same room that Meiko died in.

However what they didn't know is that many other mothers died in this room as well; but Miku just lucked out her body was strong enough to pull through. Meiko was a heavy drinker so it made her body weaker and she had severe withdrawal where the doctor had given her anti-epilepsy drugs because she complained of her withdrawal symptoms getting worse as time went on. Miku had a healthy baby boy and he was safe in the nursery.

* * *

Around 8 a.m. Len wakes up and tries to wake up Rin but she doesn't want to wake up. He tries to get away from her grip so that he can go to the bathroom. Len looks around the room and doesn't see Kaito or Miku anywhere. He eventually finds the bathroom which was next to the pull out couch and he uses it and washes his hands. He feels his stomach growling for food eventually it wakes up Rin and she looks around asking him where Kaito is.

"Len do you know where dad is?" Rin asks.

"No all I see is a note that says be back at 8:30. Dad" Len says while sipping his hot chocolate from earlier.

"What happened last night?" Rin asks.

"I don't really remember it was so late and we were in the van and we ended up here. It was so early I don't remember." Len says.

Meito walks in greeting them asking them if they are alright. Rin and Len tell him they are alright so Meito takes them to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Miku was still asleep and Kaito was up and barely got enough sleep he agreed to meet up with Meito in the caferteria since Rin and Len wanted something to eat. Rin and Len got some pancakes and some fruit to go with it. Meito got some water and took an aspirin for his headache Kaito comes down and eats with the group. Kaito tells them that they have a step brother now. Rin and Len are happy but agreed to keep him out of trouble when he's older. His name was Mikuo and he looks like Miku but has Kaito's pale white skin. Rin and Len continue to eat their breakfast.

Kaito leaves the table to check on Miku it's about 9:00 so she should be up by now. He walks to her room and sees her sleeping he tries not to wake her. She tried her best and succeeded. Meiko never recovered and died shortly afterward. Miku wakes up and sees Kaito and asks him where her son was. He reasures her that he's okay. Miku smiles and asked where Rin and Len were but Kaito told her that they are with Meito in the caferteria eating. Kaito brought her some water and food from the cafeteria and she eats it quickly since she was starving. She looks at Kaito and hoping to see her child it was so fast she didn't get to see his face. The nurse notices that she was awake and asked them if they wanted to go to the nursery to see their son. She brings him in wrapped in a teal blanket. He was fast asleep and the nurse carefully puts him in Miku's arms. She takes a look at Mikuo and smiles. He looks like both of them and he wakes up but Miku rocks him to sleep. That's all he needed to do. He cries a little and Miku asks Kaito to leave so she could feed him. The nurse said she should be able to breastfeed Mikuo and he calms down because he was hungry. Miku smiles and takes him away once he was finished and he sleeps in her arms. She has Kaito walk in and he rubs his hair it was soft to the touch just like Len's hair despite it being slightly spikey. Rin had coarse rough hair like Meiko but Len has Kaito's hair type. Kaito kisses Miku's forehead as she put Mikuo in his arms. He laughs and tugs at Kaito's scarf until he lost interest and he starts crying because wants to be with Miku.

Rin and Len meet their new baby brother; they are excited about being the older sibling. But this wouldn't last long with Rin for she would have other plans in mind for the future that she could not yet see. The group was a growing family; Meito and Kaiko have children of their own so does Kaito who has twins who belong to his first wife along with a son that belonged to his second wife. Rin and Len are looking at Mikuo whose fast asleep afterward they left the hospital in the van. Miku was sitting in the back next to Mikuo just in case he starts crying and wants to be held. However Rin and Len's teenage years will be hard on Kaito since fatherhood is getting tougher for him with a new child who needs constant attention. Miku is on maternity leave until Mikuo old enough to be by himself; Miku would be staying at home along with Kaito. Kaito made it back to the house and Rin and Len want to be back at the house. Meito went back to spend time with Kaiko and their child. He turned out to be an amazing father, the one a child could look up to.


	10. Middle School Years

3 years later

"Are you two ready for your first day of school?" Kaito asks.

"Yeah dad we are." Rin and Len say at the same time.

"Mom is probably proud of us right now." Rin says.

"Who, Miku?" Kaito asks.

"Not Miku my real mom." Rin replies.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you don't call Miku mom, but you call her by her real name. But Len calls her mom." Kaito suggests.

"It just feels weird. She's not my real mom so why should I call her mom when my real one is dead? Lenny-Kun is a mommy's boy so of course he'll call Miku mom." Rin says.

"I'm not a mommy's boy!" Len shouts from upstairs.

"You are Len. Whenever I punch you can't withstand the impact." Rin says sarcastically.

"That's because you're like a bear." Len jokes.

"Come on you two don't fight. Rin seems to take after her mother." Kaito says reassuringly.

Rin and Len get ready for their first day of middle school. They have the same classes as each other where they meet new students. Len has changed a lot but High school is going to be tough for him because he was a genius. They are in the same classes with Oliver their childhood friend since kindergarten. They are enjoying their first day of school. Their middle school years was easy on Kaito becuase he didn't have to worry about them since they are passing their classes.

Kaito is at home taking care of Mikuo he is learning how to talk and walk. He has the same pitch as Len had accept a little higher than him when he was young. Rin hit puberty in 7th grade so finding new clothes for her was hard because of her body type. She was always skinny but she got really tall. She was as least 5ft 7 inches by 8th grade. But she'll continue to grow until Len starts; then she'll be at the end of her growth spurt. Rin got honor roll throughout her middle school years but Len got Principle's honor roll. Mikuo is growing up and will go to preschool eventually. There were times when Rin started acting withdrawn from the family where she would never eat with them at the table especially with Len. So Kaito allowed her to eat in her room if it was where she felt comfortable. Her only schedule was do homework, eat, and sleep. Len on the other hand would hang out with Oliver with Rin on the weekends where they went to the mall together.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry for the short chapter its supposed to compliment step child and life after Mikuo was born. This may happen for a few chapters in this story.


	11. Puberty Part 1 (Rin)

During the summer Kaito and Miku would do things with their kids such as going to the beach and doing family barbecues. But after middle school ended and before high school started Rin was acting really withdrawn from everyone. She seemed to cut her ties off with everyone; she would only open up to Kaito but it was just puberty and a phase. The phase was where Rin would get withdrawn to the point where she would only trust Kaito. There were many times where Mikuo was worried about Rin but Len told him it was just a twin thing since he wouldn't have understood what was going on. Len would try to reach out to comfort Rin but she was out of it she was too withdrawn to even care. One time she got into a physical fight with Len where she pinned him to the ground and started hitting him with all her strength. Kaito broke up the fight and confronted her about it. She was abrasive with her words and she started having an anger management problem.

Len hated the new Rin she was hostile and abrasive; she wasn't the old Rin he once knew. Kaito had to break up the fights and would get Rin out of the way since she was setting a bad example in front of Mikuo. She would shove Mikuo and Len pretending they aren't there since she didn't care anymore and felt worthless. Miku would call Rin to come down but she wouldn't because she wouldn't care about her life anymore. Kaito walks up and sees her on her bed crying in her sleep he tries to comfort her but couldn't so he tries to wake her up and close the door to her room. He tries to talk to her about it but she refuses to cooperate. She keeps starting fights with Len; Len got worried about her because he hears her crying in her sleep. She would have these mood swings and they just got worse as time went on. Kaito wanted to talk to her about it but when he found out she had depression he got worried about Rin. Rin told her doctor how she would feel hopeless and didn't do anything at home, her grades slipped during high school. She used to make A's and B's but she has all C's. Her teachers were worried about her because she was really withdrawn from the class; sometimes she would skip class and sometimes start fights with girls in the hallways. When the fight broke out Rin would always win and people would say that her victim lost to a left-handed girl.

* * *

Home life was bad for Rin she wouldn't do anything with the family and she was always in her room. Miku wanted to talk to Rin but she would just shut her out. Kaito walked in her room one day and find her with a knife in her left hand with cuts on her right arm. Kaito runs up to her to prevent her from cutting any further. He gets the knife out of her hand and he asks her why she was doing it.

"Rin what are you doing?" Kaito yells trying to restrain Rin.

"Leave me alone I don't have a purpose. Len is better off without me he has Mikuo now so he won't miss me." Rin says solemnly.

"Rin why are you doing this?" Kaito asks.

"It doesn't matter I'm better off dead." Rin complains.

"Rin suicide is selfish Len is going to miss you. You're the only sibling he's actually related to. You're all he has left of his immediate family." Kaito says.

"Why did you stop me?" Rin asks.

"It's because I care about you Rin you remind me of your real mother. How long have you been doing this?" Kaito asks.

"1 year." Rin replies.

"Miku get me the gauze and pads." Kaito says impatiently

Kaito looks at her arm was bleeding badly and he had to rush her to the hospital. He grabbed the gauze and pads and cleaned up her cuts he bandaged it up. Miku asked him what happened. He tells her that Rin tried to commit suicide. He takes Rin to the ER so her cuts could be treated. He is speeding through the streets getting to the nearest Emergency room. Her bandages were soaked in blood and it needed to be changed as soon as possible to prevent the spread of infection. Kaito walks into the Emergency room and tells the nurse what happened and she has Rin follow her to a room and has Kaito talk to the doctor explaining to him what happened.

"So why are you in here today?" the doctor asks.

"My daughter tried to commit suicide but I got lucky she was didn't cut herself enough to die." Kaito says.

"What do you think lead to this decision?" the doctor asks.

"I don't know I think its school outside pressure having a younger sibbling that she's not related to. But sometimes she would be crying in her room and punch her wall sometimes. She gets angry at Len and Mikuo really easy. They don't have to annoy her to get on her bad side. She's always in a bad mood and extremely withdrawn."

"Give me an example Kaito." he asks.

"Well there was this one time where she yelled at Len for not putting down the seat after he used the bathroom. And the time where Len said something sarcastically and she pinned Len to the ground and started punching him repeatedly. She isn't that interested in doing things with the family anymore." Kaito says.

"Well I think she may have severe depression. I would like her to go to an adolescence counselor. Are there times where she's happy and suddenly she's depressed?" The doctor asks.

"No she's always been depressed and lonely. Her boyfriend was worried about her she's usually cheerful but suddenly she's been acting like she's depressed." Kaito says.

"Have there been anytimes in the past she has tried to commit suicide?" he asks.

"None, this is the first time I found out." Kaito says

The doctor shows Kaito some pictures they had of the cuts on Rin's arms. There were at least 10 cuts on her arm 3 of them were infected, 5 were new, and 2 of them were reopened cuts. He could tell because they didn't have enough time to heal and it looked like an old cut. Kaito didn't know what to say because this was his first time hearing about her cutting. The doctor brings Kaito to Rin's room and she's sleeping because the pain-killer got her drowsy and it put her to sleep. He walks in and sees her sleeping; her right arm was bandaged up and he sees the antibiotic on the metal tray. Kaito wished he saw this coming sooner; this may scar Len for life when he finds out what happened. Rin's behavior is going to get more erratic as time goes on.

* * *

Reviews Responses:

Ryu-Chan- Thanks for the input. Sorry for leaving you hanging for more of this story; the descriptive details were added based on Spectrum-Chan's input. I had this idea way back when I got into vocaloid. Kaito was always depicted as immature and basically an idiot, so I decided to write about him learning how to be a father and acting like his age. However normally I wouldn't pair Miku and Kaito but this story is an exception since Meiko died. However during the first chapter Miku was a minor so it wouldn't make sense for them to be together so Kaito waited until she was at least 20 before he dated but he was still mourning for Meiko so they'll eventually end up together. Most people probably didn't see the irony about Rin and Len's description. Sorry for the long explanation.

iloveyugioGX93- the part where I described Rin as being left handed and Len being right handed was supposed to be ironic because Kaito didn't know what their dominant was going to be when they are older. Rin being left handed was for whenever she got into a fight she would always win. Also I wanted to depict Rin as being this type of rebellious teenager whereas Len was supposed to be a mommy's boy.

 **Feel free to leave a review positive or negative I would like to know what you all think about the story so far.**


	12. Puberty Part 2 (Len)

It's a beautiful summer day Len is playing with Mikuo in the sand. Rin is looking at Mikuo and Len with a solemn look on her face Len asks Rin to join him but she just goes back inside the beach house. Miku tells Kaito to go check up on Rin because she's been acting withdrawn from the family. Kaito looks at Len he's happy he has a little brother he could play with. Len has been getting worried about Rin because he wants to be with her but he has big brother responsibilities such as watching over Mikuo. He wants to spend some twin bonding with Rin but he can't he has homework and he has to babysit Mikuo.

Around 5 p.m. The family has a barbecue and Kaito fires up the grill and makes food. He looks at Rin and has Meito man with the grill while Luka is trying to make sense of the instructions on how to clean it. Sakine is talking to Len and is laughing because of his funny joke about the banana and the monkey. Kaito is trying to talk to Rin but she doesn't want to deal with anyone at the time she was 14. She hit puberty when she was 13 so her hormones were messed up and it was a part of growing up. Len is starting to notice how Rin is really withdrawn and is at the edge of her string he wants to bond with her again but she couldn't because puberty changed her judgment. She was more depressed not the cheerful Rin he knew. Len was walking toward Rin asking for some bonding time so they went to the porch on the front to talk to Rin and have some bonding time. Len has small talk with his twin he tries to hug her but she doesn't want to be hugged so she pushed him to the ground and walks away.

"Rin what's wrong? What happened to you?" Len asks getting up.

"Leave me alone Len you wouldn't understand!" Rin says agitated.

"Please why are you doing this to me?" Len asks.

"Just leave me alone next time you bother me again you won't see light again." Rin says agitated.

Rin walked away, she hated herself she is starting to act more like Meiko. It wasn't her fault, she felt that she couldn't trust anyone anymore. She felt hopeless but Kaito had more than just his twins but he has Mikuo. Kaiko asked Miku about Rin because she doesn't seem like himself. Kaito notices that Len is starting to hit puberty because he could hear his voice crack at time. Mikuo would laugh at Len because he would say that he sounds like Miku. Rin wouldn't laugh at that joke she just ate and left without saying a word. Len wants to help her but she refuses. He's going through changes as well but it's not going to stop him from trying to find out what's wrong with her.

The next morning was normal it's around 10 a.m. Len and Kaito are up and they go downstairs to make some breakfast. Miku gets up and walks downstairs where she greets Len and Kaito. Breakfast was almost done and Kaito decides to wake up Rin. He walks in and her door wasn't locked he opened it up and finds that Rin wasn't there. He quickly checks the other room and he notices that she wasn't there or anywhere in the beach house. Kaito tells Miku and Len what happened. Rin ran away from home and will most likely never come back. They decided to eat their breakfast and Mikuo asked Len what happened and he tells him that Rin ran away. He no longer has an older sister. Len hated himself if only he reached out to Rin she wouldn't have ran away. He no longer has anyone that is part of his immediate family; Rin was all he had left.

Kaito called the cops and reported that Rin ran away from home. He is asked questions and was told that he would have to call back after 24 hours because she could come back. Rin would never come back anymore. After the 24 hour waiting period he called again and reported Rin as missing. Len had trouble sleeping the next few weeks he missed his twin and was often crying in his sleep. He wished he knew this sooner and he felt like he could no longer live without Rin who was his only connection to his biological mother. For the next few weeks Len put missing posters of Rin because he knew she was still alive. He missed her and he had to stay strong for Mikuo he sees a figure wearing an orange hoodie and he/she walks away and starts running away from him. Len has been asking Kaito if there was any news if Rin was found. Kaito told him that nothing came up; Kaito is already stressed out as it is after Rin decided to run away. Len started having trouble focussing in school since he's worried about Rin. Whenever he was bullied Rin would do nothing only help them beat him up.

He spent a year of school without Rin. His sophomore year was tough because he didn't have his twin around even though she was hostile at times he still loved her as a sister. Len wanted to talk to Miku about it and she tells him that she'll come back eventually. During his breaks he would play video games with Oliver. Oliver found out and he missed her too he wanted to ask her out. Kaito tried his best to find out any information of Rin's whereabouts. Life will be hard until a fateful day occurs.


	13. Sophmore Summer Vacation

It's been a year since Rin ran away Len still missed her. Miku tried many things to cheer him up but it didn't help. One time she made him fried bananas but it didn't help at all; he only ate a few before stopping. Kaito was worried about Len becuase he knew Rin since they both were really young. During summer vacation Kaito brought the entire family together where everyone asked where Rin was. Kaito told them that she ran away and won't be coming back. Everyone had a fun time but the figure in the hoodie was watching at a distance. They were the perfect family Len was happy to be with his family but it's no fun without his twin.

Len was playing with Sakine and Mikuo on the beach to distract himself from thinking about Rin. They were playing in the water Len splashes water on Mikuo and he laughs. The hooded figure was still watching them and observing the entire family. Kaito calls Len in to help him man the grill. Len has a solemn look on his face and Kaito asks him what was wrong.

"Len what's wrong?" Kaito asks.

"I still miss Rin." Len says.

"I know how you feel; I miss her too. She seems to have taken after Meiko and she acts like her too." Kaito says.

"Is that a good thing?" Len asks.

"It depends on her mood. Sometimes her anger gets the best of her?" Kaito says.

* * *

"Kaito can I talk to you for a second?" Miku asks.

Miku brings Kaito the other room and locks the door. She begins to ask him questions about if he noticed anything off about Rin's behavior before she ran away.

"Kaito do you think Rin has oppositional defiant disorder and conduct disorder?" Miku asks.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asks.

"I noticed how before she ran away she started acting aggressively and had a lot of violent outbursts sometimes. Whenever I called her to wake up or come down, she always gets hostile and tells me to leave her alone. Mikuo even told me how Rin would always push him and Len around. I would tell him that Rin was just being an adolescent. It was normal but it was becoming more frequent and she needed help but we both were too late to even notice and she eventually ran away from home." Miku says.

"I noticed that too, Miku she would only listen to me probably because she knows I'm her biological father. But maybe because she hasn't accepted you as her mother. She wouldn't act rebellious around Meiko because she trusts the biological parents and not the step parents. But I don't know why Len isn't like this they're both twins. However, maybe because their not identical twins so maybe that could be why Len doesn't act this way." Kaito says.

"But didn't Len have confidence issues when he was younger?" Miku asks.

"Yeah because he didn't have the mother figure in his life. He was young and he was at the age where he would only open up to his mother." Kaito says.

"It seems they both went through that phase. But Rin's phase became a disorder where she started becoming violent and had no respect for authority." Miku says.

"Maybe it could be linked to Meiko's traits. I noticed she started acting a lot like Meiko because when I first met her mother she had a ton of anger management problems and she was always a rebel." Kaito says.

"I think you're right because Meiko was always stubborn and had anger management problems. Remember that one time she almost got arrested for punching a reporter." Miku says.

"I remember that. We should hope Rin's okay. We should check on the boys right now before they burn the house down." Kaito says.

Kaito and Miku leave the room to check on the boys. Len is showing Mikuo how to solve a rubix cube because Rin taught him how to do it. Mikuo finally knows how to solve it. Kaito and Miku are watching them bond with each other. Kaito wished that Rin was like this, bonding with her siblings but she was too withdrawn to even care. Even if she tried bonding she would only bond with Len since she's related to him; she would never bond with her step-sibblings. Around 7 Kaito and the adults started cooking dinner and Len helped cook the steak. Leon and Akaito were teaching Len how to cook steak and the proper temperatures for each cut; Len was taking notes. Miriam, Miku, and Lola were making the sides and the salad. Kaito was with Mikuo fixing the table outside in the sand, Kaiko brought out the silverware and put it on the table. Sakine walked up and helped Mikuo get some silverware from the kitchen. Miku and the women in the family made the sides and got it to the table by 8. Everyone got to the table and everyone began eating.

"Len you must like Miku's fried bananas." Mikuo says.

"Yeah they're amazing taste like the real thing." Len says jokingly.

"Len why do you like bananas?" Sakine asks.

"I just grew to enjoy them just like how you're step-sister liked oranges." Len says.

"Just like how I like leeks?" Mikuo asks.

"Yeah that's right." Len says.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Oppositional defiant disorder is a disorder where a person has no respect for authority, easily annoyed by others, saying mean and hateful things when upset, having violent outbursts and many other symptoms.

Conduct disorder usually has four different categories Aggressive behavior, destructive behavior, deceitful behavior, and violation of rules.


	14. Junior Chirstmas

It's a normal winter day it was snowing hard. The entire family was together again Len got all December off because of the snow. Len however felt bad because he felt like he had to spend another birthday without Rin. Kaito and the others were making Christmas brunch. Everyone was there including Luka and Gakupo with their child Luki. Everyone was having a good time exchanging presents. But a surprise was about to make everyone's day.

"Kaito are you enjoying yourself?" Luka asks.

"Yeah I am, just hope Meito doesn't drink too much like last time." Kaito says.

"Right but I'm sorry to hear about Rin. She was a great kid." Luka says.

"She was but I wished Meiko lived because she would have trusted her before she would trust Miku." Kaito says.

"At least the boys get along, thought they were going to start a fist fight to test their manhood." Luka says.

"Yeah they would at least your son isn't at that point yet." Kaito jokes.

"Kaito help me get the turkey out of the oven!" Meito shouts.

"Alright give me a minute, I'm helping Luka get the jackets in the closet." Kaito says.

Everyone was having a good time at the party. The children were snacking on appetizers. Len got a huge plate of food and the younger relatives asked him why he's eating a lot. Len would just tell him that he's hitting his growth spurt and needs lots of food. Miku, Luka, and Kaiko were exchanging recipe ideas for the next outing. Luka made a tuna with eggplant based dish for the party and Miku made some leek soup and lobster bisque. Then everyone heard a knock on the door; it started then it stopped. Everyone kept hearing the knock on the door and just ignored it thinking it was just carolers. Everyone continued and the knock eventually stopped. Len was arm wrestling Luki and he won every time. Kaito was the ref and tried wrestling Len and he won. Kaito would always lose to Meiko and she would win cash and he was the house.

"Len are you enjoying yourself?" Kaito asks.

"Yeah but it's no fun without Rin. I hope she comes back." Len says.

"Yeah I know but I'm sure she'll come back sooner or later." Kaito says reassuringly.

"Hey Luka the eggplant and tuna dish was amazing." Miku said.

"Yeah it was an old family recipe that everyone thought was a failure but everyone likes it. Gakupo was the one who suggested it and just changed a few ingredients." Luka says.

"Ha he's an amazing cook he should go to culinary school." Miku jokes.

"He should. I've told him he could be a famous chef but he's just a NND chef and YouTube chef. He has an account where people could donate so he can continue making videos. He has at least 25 million subscribers on his channels combined." Luka says.

Kaito was watching Len and Mikuo but Len seemed to miss Rin. He felt bad that he had to spend a birthday and a holiday without his twin. Len was having an eating contest with Luki but luckily they both have fast metabolism. Kaiko and Lola bring out the desserts and everyone gathers around the kitchen to get a slice of pie and ice cream. Len grabs a slice and gets one for Mikuo since he's too short to get one. He eats his pie with Mikuo at the table. Another knock was heard again and this time it occurred twice. Kaito gets up and sees who it is and he opens the door and sees a girl with dirty blonde hair and she takes off her hood and he realizes that it's Rin. He hugs her and brings her inside.

"Kaito who is it?" Miku asks.

"See for yourself Miku." Kaito says.

Miku gets up from her seat and walks toward the door and she sees Rin and she hugs her. Rin has changed since she ran away. Her hair was longer and was a dirty blonde, and she was taller almost 6ft. Kaito hugged her and asked her if she wanted anything to eat; she says yes and Kaito gets her a plate. She was behind in school since she ran away. Kaito takes her to the table Len has his back toward the kitchen so he doesn't notice Rin walk in the dining room. Rin walks toward the table and sits next to Len. Len doesn't take notice because he thinks its Sakine getting seconds but her face was too old to even be Sakine. As Len turns to see who's sitting next to him he realizes that it's Rin who's sitting next to him.

"Rin you're home." Len says hugging her.

"I know I'm home already. I don't remember why I ran away." Rin says solemnly.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're home I'm glad you came back; I don't want to spend another birthday without you Rin. Rin you changed a lot you're probably taller than Gakupo right now. You look older with your haircut; people aren't going to think were twins anymore. You look a lot like mom now." Len says.

"I never realized that." Rin says.

"You even act like her too Rin; you were always the stronger twin." Len says.

"Len-san who are you talking about Rin looks like mom she doesn't." Mikuo says.

"We're talking about our biological mother she looks like her." Len says.

"What does that mean?" Mikuo asks.

"Rin and myself's real mom. Miku is our step-mom. Our real one died after we were both born." Len says.

Kaito walks in on the twins and he looks at Rin; she looks like Meiko when she used to have long hair in college. Kaito rubs her hair and the family walks in. Everyone welcomed Rin home as if she was returned home from war. She gets up from her seat and she was taller than Gakupo and Meito who were at least 6ft. Everyone in the family hugs Rin but Rin went to her old room that she left before she ran away. Len and Kaito follow Rin to her room; it hasn't changed much before she ran away but she needed a new bed because it was too small for her now. She walks downstairs and she catches up with anything she missed when she was gone; There was nothing new except Rin was a year behind in school and she had a heavy schedule so she can catch up with Len.

The day ended and everyone stayed overnight to wait for the storm to stop by morning. Len and Rin were catching up and Len gives Rin a wad of cash that she was supposed to get on her birthday last year. Rin thanks him and she goes upstairs to take a shower and freshen up. Rin took a long warm shower until the warm water ran out. She goes out of the shower and changes her clothes most of her clothes were too small for her so Len grabbed one of Meito's shirts so she has something to wear. She put on one of her shorts that was a little tight on her but she was able to zip it up. She catches up with her relatives; what they didn't know is that she was visited by the three ghosts of Christmas the night before.

* * *

Author's notes:

If I timed this story right this would have been posted on Christmas day.

 **Leave a review for this story positive or negative.**


	15. Welcome Home

The following day the storm stopped Rin was up and watching TV downstairs. Len walks down and greets her and sits next to her. Kaito wakes up and makes some coffee and Rin gets a cup and eats a cookie with it. Kaito smiles and looks at his kids bonding with each other. Len is sleeping on the couch wearing only a t-shirt and short shorts that Rin used to wear. Once everyone was up the group had a large breakfast. Rin was eating as if this was her last meal of her life.

"Rin slow down you'll choke." Miku says.

"Right mom." Rin says.

Miku wasn't paying attention until Kaito told her that Rin referred to her as mom. She wasn't bitter anymore it was as if she matured and accepted that Miku was her mother although she couldn't fully replace her biological mother.

"Wait you call Miku mom now?" Len asks.

"Well she's my step mom and I still would rather call Meiko mom since she's the one that had us. Mikuo would do the same and call her Meiko." Rin replies.

Kaito rubs Rin's hair glad to see her happy again. She's no longer looks depressed and seems to be bonding with her sibblings. Lola and Miriam were getting along they were childhood friends and never expected to be related to each other when they realized that their kids had feelings for each other. At first they were against Meito and Kaiko dating each other because Meiko and Kaito were dating but decided that they were made for each other. Lola notices how Rin looks a lot like Meiko now. Even though she was a dirty blonde and she looks like her if her eyes were blue; Len on the other hand got Leon's and Miriam's blonde hair but he looks a lot like Meiko. Len is holding his little road roller that he got from Meiko so many years ago he outgrew it but refused to part with it because it was all he had left of his real mother; Rin did the same with her road roller and kept it.

The group was talking and some of the relatives left after noon until it was just the Shion family left. Kaito got a fruit plate and gave it to Rin and Len to eat. Len was going to take her on her birthday to shop for some new clothes with the wad of cash he gave her. Rin decided to open up and try to bond with Miku; she was going to have another child in April and she's having a girl. So the family is getting bigger but Rin and Len would be out of the house by the time their step-sister is old enough to remember them.

"Mom how long have you known my real mom?" Rin asks.

"I've known her since high school she was a little abrasive but you act like her sometimes. She was sorta like a mom to me I was an orphan all my life." Miku says.

"Len since Rin is bonding with Miku. We need to have the father to son talk about dating since you're at that age where it's confusing." Kaito says.

"Alright dad." Len says.

Len is getting the lecture from Kaito and he's enjoying himself. He asks an occasional question every so often but is learning that Rin went through a change in her life she was in denial which resulted her into wanted to run away. Len nods and Kaito's lecture is teaching him so much and he also learned how to support Rin in her adolescent years. Kaito is also going give the same lecture to Mikuo when he's at that age.

Fatherhood has given Kaito some relief for now but the momentum will pick up once his daughter is born. Kaito has noticed how both of his kids from his first wife are almost grown but Kaito might retire from his pop star career because he doesn't want a repeat of what happened to Rin and Len. He wants to be the best father he could possibly be so he integrated his vocals so he can have a vocaloid to take his place and make royalties off his singer. Since Meiko did it and she was popular he might as well do it too. Puberty is starting to wear off of Rin and she's maturing a lot faster than Len but she understands how the world works now. Rin and Len are going to be bonding on their birthday since they need time to catch up and figure out what happened.

Kaito understands that Rin needs to have some therapy to help her cope with her anxiety and understand her emotions a little better. Kaito knew this could have happened because Len was extremely shy and doesn't want to be picked up by him. Len has grown up to become a man someday and meet the perfect woman one day. Kaito was extremely patient when raising Rin and Len now he has to take care of Mikuo and his new daughter when the twins moved out.

"Dad do you think Rin should get support from Oliver because sometimes Lily likes to be around me and I allow her to be vulnerable around me." Len says.

"Yeah maybe she needs a husband but I'm sure they'll get along. Are you dating girls right now Len?" Kaito says.

"Lily and I were secretly dating for at least 2 months now. She was a new student so I had to show her around the school and we started having feelings for each other." Len confesses.

"Are you happy and have a healthy relationship?" Kaito asks.

"We do; we consider each other as equals. If we are married to each other we would split the housework." Len says.

"That's great but don't have kids now, wait until you're out of school." Kaito says.

"We know dad we don't do it yet and we agreed that once we're married we would have kids." Len says.

Kaito is happy for Len because he's no longer a loner and is making friends at his school. Len said that he wants Lily to meet the family and see what they thought of her. Kaito says he would like to meet her because she sounds like an amazing girl that he was worthy of. Len walks to the other room and finds that Miku and Rin ended their conversation.

* * *

The next day

Len is up and fixing himself up and calls Lily to see if she was coming; also to make sure that Oliver is coming he wanted to surprise him. Kaito and Miku want to meet her as well; hoping she's the best one possible. Kaito walks downstairs with Miku and they both are ready to make breakfast for the kids. Len puts on the hair gel and pulls his hair back so it makes him look like his age. His natural hair style makes him look like he was still in middle school. Around 10 A.M. Oliver and Lily come down to the house to introduce themselves. Kaito looks at Lily and his first impression was that she was an amazing girl who has an assertive attitude; he's not worried about Oliver because he known him since he was in Kindergarten. They begin talking until Oliver decides to break the ice.

"So Len the girl with the dirty blonde hair. Is she your cousin?" Oliver says.

"Oliver that's Rin you're looking at." Len says sarcastically.

"Wait Rin, sorry I almost forgot what you looked like. You used to be blonde and looked like Len." Oliver says.

"I did until I hit puberty." Rin says.

"Well I like you better with dirty blonde hair you look like your age now. I missed you Rin before you ran away." Oliver confesses.

"We all did. Rin wanted to see you when she came back." Len says.

"Len when you said you had a twin sister I was expecting her to look like you." Lily says.

"I know that's what most people think how twins are." Rin says.

"I thought it was nice meeting you two. You seem like the type dates I would approve of." Miku says.

"Lily if you hurt Len, I'll make sure you can't walk the aisle." Rin says.

"I won't do it so don't worry about it. Many guys tried flirting with me but I trust Len more because he wouldn't take advantage of me." Lily confesses.

Kaito and the others continued to talk until Lily and Oliver left the household Rin and Oliver kissed each other in the other room. The day ended and Rin and Len had plans for the next day so they made sure this meeting didn't last too long. Kaito and Miku liked Lily a lot she was friendly but they're in for a big surprise on Lily's and Len's wedding day.


	16. Step Sister

It was a normal July afternoon Miku was with the family; Rin was making dinner because Miku got exaughsted easily. Kaiko and Meito were visiting, Sakine was playing with her cousins her and Mikuo were the same age so they were able to get along. Len asked if he could help put the lobster in the pot so it can cook faster and he made the vegetables and put it with the lobster. Kaito was with Miku watching TV basically a drama they used to watch in high school.

"Oomph" Miku groans.

"Miku is something bothering you?" Kaito asks.

"No it's nothing; just the baby kicking." Miku says weakly.

"Miku you don't sound alright. If you're not feeling well just tell me and we could go to the hospital." Kaito says.

"I know." Miku replies.

"Rin is the food almost ready?" Mikuo complains.

"Almost done Mikuo. Help Len fix the table." Rin shouts.

Mikuo and Len fix the table and bring out the food. Kaito gets up but helps Miku get up and helps her to the table. Len grabs a large portion of food and scarfs it down. Miku just touches her food with her fork. Kaiko and Meito were talking to Kaito about business stuff. Miku feels another kick and she's groaning in pain and Kaito begins to take notice.

"Miku you don't look good, you're so pale." Kaito remarks.

"Miku you need to go to the hospital." Meito suggests.

"I should." Miku groans.

The group cleans up; Rin makes sure the stove is off and meets up with everyone in the van. Rin and Meito were in the front Meito was trying to drive to the nearest Emergency room in the area. Geting there felt like an eternity Meito made one wrong turn and Rin yelled at him; Kaiko praised her saying that she should be more assertive instead of that stereotypical girl that listens to the man. Miku was in the back she's sobbing and Kaito is rubbing her hair trying to calm her down. Once they arrived Kaito and Meito were holding Miku and the doctors brought out a stretcher and put her on the bed. The doctors have Kaito follow him to Maternity Suite; the same one where Rin, Len, and Mikuo were born in. Kaito sees Miku crying in pain as it was unbearable for her. After 30 minutes her daughter was born; she was had gray hair and red eyes; they named her Dellruno. Dellruno is crying out and the doctor puts her in Miku's arms; she calms down. Rin and Len enter the room and see their new step-sister. Miku puts Dellruno in Rin's arms and she giggles and touches Rin's face. Rin puts her in Len's arms but she starts crying since she likes Rin more than Len. Miku is laughing because Dellruno only likes to be held by Rin but not Len. However if her hair was still blonde Dellruno wouldn't tell the difference between the twins. It was ironic becuase Mikuo was the same age as Rin and Len when he was born. Rin gives the child to Kaito and he holds his new daughter; Dellruno giggles a little grasping his long finger. Kaiko and Meito walk in and are watching from the side. Kaiko was sitting next to Miku having a sister to sister talk while the boys and Rin are out of the room. Miku had to stay overnight while the rest of the family went home.

"Rin I guess Dellruno is going to look up to you pretty soon." Len says sarcastically.

"Really why?" Rin asks.

"Come on don't you understand? Mikuo would always look up to me because I was the big brother. I had to set a good example for him where you just went your own way."

Len says.

"Right but I'll be out of the house before she's old enough to remember me." Rin replies.

"True, but you should visit the family as often as you can in college." Len suggests.

Kaito is looking at the twins; Rin is finally bonding with Len again but he has to agree with her. She would be gone and she would have an older sibling to look up to except Mikuo who will still be in the house. Mikuo looks at his little sister but hopes he's there for her when she is all grown up.

* * *

JustAnAverageFan- The reason Rin ran away was because she felt abandoned by her family including Len. Also she had Oppositional defiant disorder and conduct disorder which was why she was hostile to her siblings and what caused her to run away. In an earlier chapter Rin was acting withdrawn from the family and she was often depressed. The reason there were so many time jumps is because this story is an outline of Fatherhood for Kaito. Hope I answered your question


	17. High School Graduation

Kaito and the family wake up extra early so they can find parking at the school for Rin and Len's graduation. Rin and Len walk down with their cap and gown put together; Kaito hugs Rin and is proud of her. They eat breakfast at a nearby diner. Rin and Len eat a large waffle with fruit and poured a lot of syrup on it. Rin and Len are 18 at the time and Mikuo is 9. Rin and Len are talking about their plans for for college.

"Rin what's your plan for college?" Len asks.

"I was thinking about going to a vocational school so I could be a construction worker and I might get married. What about you?" Rin replies.

"I was going to joining the Navy like Oliver we both share the same calling anyway and we would talk about joining while you away. You'll make more money than a philosopher anyway." Len said.

"Rin are you sure you want to be a construction worker; it's more exciting than being a housewife. I really want a career that has a lot of adrenaline." Rin says

"You should join the Army Rin." Miku says.

"Yeah but they'll bar me from combat because I'm a girl." Rin replies sarcastically.

The group finishes and pays their bill. They get back into the car and drive to Internet High School. Rin and Len meet up with Oliver and Lily at their homeroom. Oliver still hasn't found out who his parents are yet but if he's married to Rin, then it's okay because at least they'll be his new family. Len and he will be brothers. The group was still talking to each other. Lily was hugging Len and thanking him for helping her make it through high school. Len would always tutor Lily on the subjects she struggled in and she would pay him with food that she would make, it was delicious. Len loved Lily's cooking and convinced her to go to a culinary school since she's so amazing at it; she already attending cooking classes and she enjoyed it. Lily loved Len and she is beginning to think that he's her ideal husband, he was faithful and strong.

Kaito and Miku were talking to the other parents who arrived. They were are all discussing their kids plans for after college. Mikuo was talking to the other siblings of the students who were almost the same age as him. He's glad his step-siblings are graduating but he's going to miss them. The ceremony started and all the seniors walked in pairs. Rin and Len walked in side by side, Oliver and Lily were walking next to each other and they sit in the front together. The principle gave a long speech about success and how it would help the students in the future. Rin was holding Oliver's hand and Len was grasping Lily's hand. The principle called the students up issuing them their diploma. Once the certificates were handed out he recognized some students and called them up.

"For succeeding in their studies and ranking number 1 in their grade I hereby grant Len Kagamine the Naval Officer Grant." Principal Hiyama states.

Len walks up to the stage to receive his certificate, Oliver and Lily congratulated him. Other students go up to receive their grants until the best was saved for last. Principle Hiyama gave a long speech which was basically the description that was on the grants. Oliver and Lily got their grants to the colleges they wanted to attend. However the grant giving took very long until the last person was called up.

"For all the projects this student created she was a master at it and could easily mass produce it without a machine. Although she didn't apply for this grant, I met this girl during after school hours. She was a skilled worker although she was left handed but she still was able to her job done with right handed machines. I watched her make a bench for two hours before confronting her. I looked at the bench and it was well crafted. I knew she worked hard on it because I could see the sweat on her forehead. Her projects that were massed produced and were all identical with not a single imperfections in her work. Although her talent was a little shady but when I watched her make it 10 times at her workshop I realized that she was ideal student for our academy. I grant Rin Kagamine the Construction Grant for R.R. Vocational Trade School for all her hard work and dedication toward construction of such a beautiful masterpiece." Principle Hiyama states.

Rin walks up to the stage and receives her grant thanks him and makes her way back to her seat. Len congratulates her and the ceremony ended. Lily decides to introduce Len to her parents and they like him a lot. Miku and Kaito are talking to Lily's parents and are proud of their kids. Len and Kaito were both surprised that Rin got a grant she refused to get one because she knew she didn't make the cut anyway because of her class ranking. Len introduced himself and Rin to Lily's parents, they both congratulated the twins for their achievements.

"Rin I'm proud of you. Did you remember applying for this grant?" Kaito says to Rin.

"I never did but I guess the president thought I was a good candidate because he saw me working on the bench I made you last year." Rin replies.

"That's great Rin that someone managed to see your talent." Miku says.

"Thanks mom but I wished Meiko was here to see this." Rin says.

"I'm sure she's proud of you despite the setbacks." Kaito says.

"Thanks dad." Rin replies.

Lily's parents and the twin's parents all go to a sports restaurant where they celebrate their kids' accomplishments, Oliver went as well. The funny thing was that the restaurant was new and the chairs at the tables were the ones that Rin made in the workshop. Everyone orders drinks the adults had a great time and the kids were talking to each other until Oliver as usual breaks the ice.

"Rin this chair looks familiar." Oliver says.

"Really how?" Rin asks.

"Because there this engraving that appears to spell out Kagamine Rin in Kanji." Oliver states.

"Let me see Oliver." Rin asks.

Rin takes a look at the chair and immediately recognizes it and tells Kaito to look at the back of his chair and he realizes what they were talking about. He tells Lily's parents about it and they look and tell Rin that's she an amazing woodworker. Rin thanks them for the compliment. It was a complete set she made and she earned $3,500 for her work and it was worth it. She used part of the money to get Len and Oliver a new laptop computer, the one that turns into a tablet and has a touchscreen built in. Eventually their food comes out and the graduates eat the ribs and wings on their plate. The adults are having a long conversation about what to do during retirement. Miku already graduated from her music career and Kaito graduated as well but they'll do updates for their digital singer. Rin and Len are too old to update their digital singer's voice but they can do what they sound like after puberty. Rin voice is huskier now and Len has a deeper voice. The group had an amazing time.

"Lily what did you think of the food. Don't use fancy terms we don't know as long as you're not that critic that loves giving bad reviews." Oliver jokes.

"It's amazing but grow up Oliver." Lily says sarcastically.

"Hey don't flirt with her." Len says.

"Have some fun Len; I'm not flirting with her. Rin would kill me if I was really flirting with another girl." Oliver replies.

The group continues to laugh until they finish. Kaito and Miku were already retired from their careers and have a steady income with Crypton Studios. The waiters grab their empty plates and bring out the desserts. It was a large slice of chocolate cake loaded with frosting. Each graduate got a slice and they eat it with a little bit of ice cream. After they finish the graduates leave and go home.


	18. College Years

Len and Oliver are in the Navy. Rin is at R.R. Vocational Trade School and Lily went to a culinary institute. Kaito has already bonded with Dellruno and she no longer cries when he he picks her up. The house was still busy without Rin and Len. But Kaito has some time to go camping with Mikuo so they can have some father and son bonding time. Miku is watching over Dellruno while Kaito was away on the camping trip with Mikuo.

"So Mikuo are you enjoying yourself?" Kaito asks.

"Yeah dad I enjoy the trip so far. The MRE was tastes great! Probably has less calories and sodium than a TV dinner." Mikuo says.

"You can thank your step-brother becuase he gets them for free all the time. He gets extra if they are going to expire in 2 months and his commander lets him have them." Kaito replies.

"Dad can you tell me how you met my Step-mom?" Mikuo asks.

"Who Meiko?" Kaito suggests.

"Yeah her." Mikuo replies.

"Well its a long story but I'll tell you. I was a junior at Internet High School. I really wasn't that confident about myself growing up but however I was such a loner until I met your step-mother. There was this rumor going around that she was expelled from her old schools and she ended up here. It was our lunch period and everyone went their own ways. I decided maybe I could be friends with the new girl. I walked up to her and she thought I was trying to scare her and she choked me by my scarf. It was an accident and she managed to let go realizing that I didn't want to scare her or try to hurt her. When I looked at her I knew she was the ideal woman for me when both of our parents met us at a diner. Our mom's immediately recognized each other because they were high school and college buddies. Our relationship brought them closer to each other and they always knew they would somehow be related in some way whether it was their kids or their relatives dating one another. When your step-mother and I got married we decided to have kids but waited a year because she was a heavy drinker. We waited so Meiko doesn't have withdrawl when she's carrying our child. When she announced it to me that she was pregnant I congratulated her and we were both happy. Our families both had a baby shower and then she revealed that she had twins but said she's doesn't want to spoil what their gender was because she wanted to surprise When we cut the cake it was purple inside we should have guessed that they were opposite however one part tasted like was blueberry and the other tasted like strawberry. So maybe Meiko had opposite sex twins but we just assumed they were both the same sex."

"So how come I never met her?" Mikuo asks.

"Well Mikuo your step-mother died shortly after she gave birth to Rin and Len. She was in so much pain it was too much for her to bear where she ended up dying. My family said that there's a Shion curse in the family where the mother always dies and the men always have to raise the kids. But Meiko was a Kagamine, so I wasn't sure why she had to die. Her sobbing was bad enough and she didn't want to take the pain killers or get a c-section. However your aunt got lucky becuase she decided to get a pain killer and c-section if the birth wasn't possible. She would have died but she beat the odds and my sister is still alive. I still miss your step-mother but I moved on and I love your mother now. Your step-sister used to be a blonde until she hit puberty and her hair started to look more like Meiko's. She even is starting to look like her a little. But Len and she are all I have left of her." Kaito manages to say.

"I wished I met my step-mother?" Mikuo says.

"I know how you feel Mikuo, Rin and Len want to know what their biological mother looks like and see her at least once in their life. But the Christmas before she died we were all having a great time with Meiko and the family. Your aunt and uncle were still in high school, but they weren't interested in each other yet because they were still a sophomore. They were talking to each other and congratulating Meiko on her new children. They were a little anxious because they didn't know how to explain to their friends that they have a niece or nephew. We didn't realize at the time that this may or may not be Meiko's last time she gets to celebrate Christmas with her family. My parents loved Meiko but felt horrible that fate had to be cruel and take her away from everyone. She was even a pop star and started doing country instead of pop because the American fans loved her country songs since they were more fitting for her deep and mature voice. So that's why you never met her." Kaito says.

"Do you think if Meiko survived Rin wouldn't have ran away?" Mikuo asks.

"I think maybe but it's a possibility that she doesn't have that mother connection with Miku because she felt like she was abandoned by Len and I after you were born. However I just think that Rin just naturally acts like her at times." Kaito says.

Mikuo and Kaito continue to talk until the night comes and they leave the next day which was the end of their father-son bonding trip. They drive back to their house and never hit traffic on the way back. Mikuo was sitting in the front next to Kaito, he fell asleep halfway with his half-eaten granola mix on his lap. Kaito smiles and makes his way back to the house. Kaito stops by a gas station to fill up and grabs a hotdog and bottle of soda for him and Mikuo. He wakes Mikuo up so he could eat his hotdog and drink his soda. They bonded a lot but Kaito wished he did this with Len because he would have loved it. He seemed to know what he's doing with Mikuo then he did when it was just Rin and Len together. Although parenting didn't come with a handbook he still managed to raise his combined family as a whole despite Rin running away from home and the setbacks he had with Len not being as social as Rin. Kaito was able to raise a family the best of his ability. Mikuo wasn't as insecure as Len because he had an absent mother and he was at the stage of life where he would trust no one except his mother. Kaito remembered how Len was frequently crying in his sleep practically every day until Miku came into his life. He was willing to accept his step-mother but Rin took longer to accept Miku. Kaito had to get a music box so Len could calm down because he would have really bad nightmares and he wanted a mother badly.

As Kaito drove up the driveway to his house he greets Miku and she puts Dellruno into his arms. The rest of Rin and Len's college years bonding with Dellruno and Mikuo. Kaito never got to do this with Rin and Len because he was still a pop star and he had trouble making time to do these activities with them since he didn't graduate from his career yet.

* * *

Author's notes: The music box would play Servant of Evil


	19. College Winter Break

It's a normal day in the Shion household. Mikuo and Dellruno are walking playing with each other Dellruno is 4 and Mikuo is 12. Dellruno never met her older siblings but is excited because it's her first time meeting them. Kaito told her about them but she never met them in person. Its' December 1 and Rin and Lily are going to be coming to the house today. Rin and Lily are carpooling so they are going to be arriving at noon to avoid traffic during the evening. Len and Oliver are saying that they can't make it because the Captain's orders had them move out of the country for a few months. However Miku is making some fried bananas for Len and some toast and orange marmalade for Rin. Rin has always liked oranges and Len likes bananas. Kaito is watching the game with Meito as they always do in December Kaiko is helping Miku do some cooking so it's done before Rin and Lily arrive because they are most likely hungry from the long drive home. Anne and Al, Lily's parents are coming over the week of Christmas and are staying until January 5 along with Kaito's and Meiko's parents. Meito is drinking a cold beer and Kaito is eating some ice cream.

Around noon Kaito and Meito were still watching TV and Meito gets up to get a glass of water so he doesn't have hangover. Both Kaito and Mikuo were in another room using their laptops to do important stuff. The doorbell rings and Miku walks up and opens the door and greets Rin and Lily who have their luggage in their hands. Meito helps them and brings them to their room. They agreed to share a room since all of the rooms were taken; they both are sleeping in Rin's old room. Len allowed Mikuo to take his old room since he wouldn't be needing it. Rin still had her room it had a construction themed room. Rin's room was orange with all her stuff not moved since she left it. She puts her books on her shelf and Kaito helps her unpack. Rin hugs her father and he gets their room finished. Lily greets Kaito and they go downstairs to get something to eat. Kaito walks down with the girls; Kaiko greets Rin telling her it's been a while since she saw her. Rin laughs and tells her that she's glad that she made it through puberty. Rin and Lily both eat the honey and orange marmalade sandwiches on the table and have some small talk.

"Lily aren't you glad it's Christmas break?" Rin asks.

"Yeah I'm glad too bad Rin and Oliver couldn't come." Lily replies.

"I know I wished they would come to see us for at least 1 week." Rin says.

"Yeah I know. He should at least visit his step-sister when she'll remember him." Lily replies sarcastically.

The door bells rings after 2 hours has passed. Rin opens the door only to see Len and Oliver in their naval officer uniform; she hugs him and Oliver. Rin brings him and Oliver to to the family room so they could catch up. Miku is making Len some fried bananas since it was his favorite food whereas Kaiko made some fish and chips for Oliver. They eat their food since they haven't eaten since the plane ride. All the plane had were pretzels and peanuts.

"Hey Oliver I'm glad your home I can't believe you lied to us." Rin says punching his arm.

"Yeah we know we wanted to surprise you. Can't believe Dellruno is already 4. I wonder how she'll feel in high school when her niece or nephew are attending the same school as her." Oliver replies.

"She'll be confused and it would probably be socially awkward." Lily says.

"Thanks Lily for seeing my point." Oliver replies.

Oliver stuffs a fry in mouth and chews it down. He's almost finished and Len has just finished his plate of fried bananas and fries. Kaito is talking to the college kids giving them advice. Len and Oliver are more muscular from all the hard work around the ship. Oliver is taller than Rin but she's shoulder height compared to him he grew a lot. Len is just shoulder length compared to Rin. Lily is tall but she's the same height as Len; she got her father's height. Rin and Oliver are having a great time until Rin walks outside. Len decides to talk to Lily and Oliver about their plans for after college.

"Lily, Oliver what are your plans after college?" Kaito asks.

"Proably get married." Lily and Oliver says.

"Are you two going to start a family?" Kaito says.

"Yeah we thought we should start a family." Lily says.

"That sounds great I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a grandfather yet. However I'm ready when you two are ready to be parents." Kaito replies.

"Yes sir I understand." Oliver says.

"Oliver, Lily just call me Kaito from here on out." Kaito replies to Oliver's response.

"So Kaito does that mean you're okay with us dating your kids?" Oliver asks.

"Yeah I'm okay with it." Kaito replies.

Rin and Len were actually helping clean up the table until Kaito joined them.

* * *

Its Christmas Eve and the entire family came including Lily's parents who decided to meet their possible in-laws. The family has expanded when Lily's family came into the picture. Lily was an only child so she's learning the name of her siblings. Rin and Lily have already bonded since they sometimes saw each other at their schools. Kaito challenges Rin by having her set up a chair from IKEA. She builds it in 5 minutes she didn't have to read the manual. Lily was in the kitchen making some food with the women in the family. Their Christmas Eve dinner consisted of many traditional holiday sides such as mashed potatoes, ham, gravy, corn, green bean casserole, and many other sides and meats. Lily used what she learned in culinary school to make the recipe feed more people. Her dishes allowed everyone in the house at the time to have 2 servings of each dish made.

"Rin can you get me the pan?" Kaiko asks.

"Sure, dang it I can't reach it. Oliver help me get the pan from the cabinet!" Rin says. Oliver grabs the pan and gives it to Kaiko.

"Lily you're an amazing cook you should start a You Tube Channel and NND so you can share recipes and gain followers." Rin suggests.

"I should but my best recipes are a secret." Lily replies.

"I know but you can add some gourmet flare to popular family recipes Lily." Rin suggests.

"Yeah I like your idea Rin. I should do that and doesn't Oliver have a You Tube Channel where he shows how to tie a knot the navy way." Lily replies.

Once the food was complete everyone gathered at the island in the Kitchen. Food was half empty after the first round but a lot of people got seconds. Kaito and Miku were talking to Lily's parents. They were talking about how proud they are of Len and Lily dating each other. Miku explains to them how she's not Len's real mom. Kaito tells them how Len's mother Meiko, died after they were both born. Lily's father Yuto (Masuda) tells Miku that he's sorry that he had to learn that she died. Lily's mother Yuri (Masuda) was surprised to learn that their biological mother died after they were born.

"You know Len was really insecure and shy when he was really young." Kaito says.

"I never knew that, becasue Lily was the same way too but she out grew it and she eventually met Len. Then her confidence went up after they met and they seemed to love each other in a romantic way. But once she graduates she'll probably get married to Len." Yuri says.

"I hope they get married becuase they seem to relate to each other in every way." Kaito says.

"Well I can't wait to see how their relationship plays out. I'm sure they'll have kids once they have enough money to raise them." Miku says.

The adults continued to talk until the night came. Rin and Oliver were talking to each other while sitting next to the fire. Mikuo and Dellruno were playing with each other in the family room and talking about what they wanted for Christmas. Len and Lily were hugging each other on the couch but Len was being gentle with her. He always had a soft spot for Lily and she was always faithful. Kaiko was talking with Lola in the kitchen. Christmas Eve was really busy but it will eventually come to an end. Everyone planned to stay for the night and until the end of December.

* * *

Christmas Morning

The next morning everyone was up the women in the family were making breakfast in the kitchen. It was just a normal breakfast with a gourmet twist to the recipe. Kaito and Meito were setting up the table, they both had to wake up Rin, because she's the type that usually likes to wake up late. She's not a morning person but she managed to wake up early. Everyone ate breakfast and started exchanging gifts once everyone was done. Kaito was bonding with Yuto having a man to man conversation about their kids.

"Rin so are you disappointed that our break is almost over?" Lily asks.

"Yeah but I feel like I lost my construction touch." Rin jokes.

"I know but I feel like my cooking has improved since we cooked a lot at this party" Lily says.

"Can't wait for dinner Lily; you make the best Shepard's Pie and Bangers and Mash. It tastes like the real thing with a gourmet twist." Oliver comments.

"Thanks Oliver I should give you the recipe for the dish." Lily replies.

The kids were bonding and Kaito started learning more about the Masuda household. For dinner Lily made some gourmet dishes and amazing pies. The desserts were gone so there was no left overs. thanked the family for the meals and for inviting them over. Kaito was pleased to meet Lily's parents but felt like he knew them a little better.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Decided to post this Chapter on Christmas to fit the theme. Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas. Thanks for the support this story has almost 1,000 Views.** **Also Lily's family name is Masuda since she doesn't have an official one so I used the family name of her voice provider.**

 **Also feel free to review this story, Positive or negative. Also follow this story if you haven't already because sometimes this story doesn't update right on the site and it wouldn't say that I updated it.**


	20. College Years 21st Birthday

"Happy birthday Rin." Lily whispers in Rin's ear.

"Thanks Lily. Do you think Len would remember?" Rin replies.

"No, probably not because he forgot about my birthday on August 25." Lily replies.

"I'm sure he'll forget about us being twins and think my birthday is on some random month since I look a little older." Rin jokes.

"At least Oliver remembers your birthday." Lily replies.

Len walks downstairs and sees the girls having a conversation. Len hugs Lily telling her how amazing her cooking was and Oliver wishes Rin a happy birthday but Len doesn't take notice. He forgets as always about Rin's birthday but he pretends to forget because he set up a surprise birthday for Rin and Lily is in on the idea. Once all the adults were down Lily and Len agree to make a special breakfast one for Rin. But Lily decided to make some fried bananas for Len on his birthday dipped in honey and sugar. It had a chocolate dip to go with it. Len and Lily were showing each other the best and easiest way to make a certain dish. Lily was making a ton of food to feed the entire family and twins. Once the food was done everyone came down. Lily put a plate of fried bananas with a chocolate dip in Len's spot and some bacon and a waffle with an orange syrup on Rin's spot. Rin puts extra bacon and sausages on her plate and begins eating. Len eats his fried bananas and dips them in chocolate sauce. Kaito is continuing to have a conversation with and is very fond of him. He's a retired Radiologist and has a steady income. Ms. Masuda is a retired vocalist for her band and makes royalties off of her albums.

Oliver decides to take Rin out to go shopping have lunch together. He was going to spend the entire day with her and so the others get ready for her surprise party. What Len didn't know is that Lily is going to ask Len so they could bond more and earn each other's trust; her plan was to distract Len so they can get ready. The rest of the family is going to get ready for their surprise party. Once Rin and Len were out the house the entire family got ready for the evening. Leon and Lola started putting up the decorations. Kaito and are getting the cake that they ordered a month in advance for. Miriam, Akaito, and set up the balloons and fix the table as quickly as they can. Kaito had hid the key in cake which was Meiko's sweet sixteen birthday present for Rin when she came of age. The car was in the garage and there was a note for Rin that Meiko wrote for her 21 years ago. It was Meiko's first car that her dad got her when he won the lottery. Miku was picking up the catering. The group worked together and was able to finish 1 hour early. They get a call from the Lily and Oliver asking them if they were finished. They tell them yes and told them that they could come. Everyone in the house got to their places. When the twins walked in they were surprised. Rin thought everyone including Len forgot about her birthday. The twins were happy and figured out that Oliver and Lily were trying to distract them.

"I thought everyone forgot." Rin says.

"We didn't, we were trying to surprise you." Kaito says.

"I am surprised; I thought Len forgot that were twins so we share a birthday." Rin says.

"I thought that too since your hair doesn't look like mine anymore. I thought it was on November 7." Len says.

"That's mom's birthday." Rin replies.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well you look like except if she had blue eyes; you don't look like dad anymore." Len admits.

"Come on let's eat and have some fun Rin." Oliver suggests.

"Your right come on we got your favorite foods prepared." Miku says.

The entire group eats the food with most of it gone. Rin and Len are bonding with each other and are having fun. Mikuo and Sakine are having a great time being able to spend time as a huge family. At the end Rin and Len cut the cake; Oliver lends Rin and Len his rapier so they could cut it the Navy way. The cake read "Happy Birthday Rin and Len" in yellow and orange writing. Rin takes the first slice and Len took the 2nd since he was born last; as Rin cut into her slice she notices something off and finds a key in her slice. Kaito reveals that it's the key to Meiko's first car and it was in the garage waiting for her. Everyone else grabs a slice and are having a great time. Everyone gives their presents to Rin and Len. Kaito gives Len a yellow envelope which has the keys to his old motorcycle which he doesn't ride anymore along with some protective gear and two helmets. Len told him that he'll ride it tomorrow with Lily becuase he's sure that he wants to try it out. Rin and Len open up the other presents everyone gave them. At the end Kaito brings out a large brown bottle of sake; he pours it into two large glasses and gives it to Rin and Len. Rin and Len take the glass and decide to drink it. Len spits it out back into his glass. Rin just drinks it like it was just soda.

"Ah! It burns and doesn't taste good." Len says.

"What's wrong Len can't hold your liquor down." Rin jokes.

"Are you tipsy Rin?" Len asks.

"I'm still sober." Rin says and to prove it she throws a rock at Oliver and he catches it where he was sitting.

"Rin did you like it?" Kaito asks.

"Yeah it tastes great." Rin replies.

"You know this is the sake your mother would drink." Kaito says.

"Really?" Rin asks.

Rin and Len are talking to Kaito and the rest of the families in the house at the time. Rin and Len both decide to check out their new vehicles. Rin's vehicle was a red sports car with a vanity plate that reads Right. Len's motorcycle was a blue motorcycle with a reliable engine with its plate reading CV-02. It was purely coincidental because when Kaito got his motorcycle it happened to be his license plate identification. Rin and Len's digital singer's code name was CV-02. Rin grabs the letter and reads it in her room. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow and she drank so she couldn't test drive her new car. Rin reads the letter Meiko wrote for her in her room it read:

"Rin,

I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I wish I was able to be there for you. They said that I didn't have a chance. My organs were too damaged for me to pull through. If I had only one child it wouldn't be a problem. I was stubborn and didn't listen to them. I already was going to die of cirrhosis because I was an alcoholic. Please don't become of what came of me. Happy 16th Birthday.

Mom"

After Rin read it she was crying and she realized Meiko never abandoned her and decided that if she was going to drink she would only drink one glass a day. She folded the letter and put it on her nightstand and fell asleep. The family was leaving on December 31.

* * *

Author's notes:

Thanks so much for the over 1000 views. There are going to be more twists and turns in this story once Rin and Lily graduate college. There will be two of the same chapter just describing what happened for Len and what happened to Rin. I'm going back to my one chapter per week. I have a poll on my profile to see what people think my update style should be feel free to vote.

 **Leave a review positive or negative. Feel free to follow my community to get updates on the completed stories. Also follow this story because sometimes Fanfiction doesn't update the list right and it says I didn't update when I already did.**


	21. College Graduation (Rin)

Its Rin's special day she's graduating from R.R. Vocational Trade School she's 25. Everyone was happy for her; all her friends and family came. Rin looked up in the sky; she knew her mother was watching over her keeping her safe. She got a career at Roda Rora Construction Corp. The ceremony began and they began to give awards and a pay slip. Once Rin got hers, she sat back down at her seat. It was an exciting moment for her. Her college buddy Rei was sitting next to her; they both got hired by the same company.

The Dean and Principle gave a long speech. Rin listened eagerly. Kaito was watching her and was proud she made it this far. But her end is drawing near; she'll enjoy it while it lasted but fate has another idea in mind for Rin. Kaito doesn't realize it until it is too late. But after the ceremony she Rin decided to hang out with her high school buddies. Her family decides to celebrate at the house for Rin's accomplishment.

"Rin I'm proud of you." Kaito says.

"Thanks I have important news to announce dad." Rin replies.

"Rin you made it this far can't wait to see how your life will go after college." Lily says.

"Well I'm moving out of the house I need to be independent." Rin replies.

"Can't wait to hear it." Len says eagerly.

Lily punches Len in the arm for the comment. Lily is graduating next month and she tells everone in the van about it. Once they arrive Kaito walks inside the house with the others. Rin announces the news that next year, Oliver and she are getting married on November 7. They've dating for a while and decided it's time to marry before it's too late. Kaito asks her if she needed to stay at the house since they need to save for the house. Rin declines because they have an apartment already that Oliver got since he joined the Navy it was small, but it was big enough for them to stay under the same roof.

Once Lily graduates, Len and her are getting married on December 1, whereas Rin and Oliver are getting married on November 7. Kaito's new family is expanding first he had Meiko now he has Miku. He always stayed in touch with Meiko's family, Miku never really had a family but considered Leon and Lola as part of her new family. Kaito knew he would never abandoned Meito because they always saw each other as brothers and they always stayed together no matter what. Kaito and the other's made Rin a special meal since as a graduation present.

* * *

The following day

It was a normal day, Rin already graduated. She's eating breakfast with everyone in the family. Lily and Oliver decided to stay overnight. Rin, Len, and the others decided to visit Meiko's grave; after they were finished. Rin was in the back sitting next to Lily. Len was in front of her next to Oliver. They drove to FX Power Cemetery where Meiko was buried. There were two empty slots on her left and right. The tombstone read:

"Meiko Kagamine Shion

November 5, 1986 - December 27, 2006

She was a caring wife, sister, and future mother. Fate was cruel and took her away from everyone including her own family."

Kaito walked up toward her grave and put flowers on the stone. Rin puts a bottle of sake next to the flowers for Meiko. Len puts his naval hat and blade on her stone. Lily was leaning on Len and Oliver was holding Rin's hand. The group stared at her grave for 10 minutes. Suddenly Kaito is hit with flashbacks of his memories of Meiko.

* * *

Flashback

"Kaito you sound amazing; you can finally go high. I heard your voice crack a little but it's okay because the song had a lot of parts where it made it sound better and more realistic." Meiko says

"Thanks Meiko." Kaito replies hugging Meiko in their studio.

"Hey you know I'm getting a digital singer already." Meiko announces.

"What's her name?" Kaito asks.

"She has the same name as me except her family name is Sakine." Meiko replies.

"That's great; you think I'll have one someday?" Kaito asks.

"I'm sure, when you're really popular you might become famous. Like the time when I did that American Country Song and we had a blast in America." Meiko says.

* * *

After a while the group left and Rin has truly accepted Miku as her mother. She now knows that her biological one truly died and isn't coming back. They get into the van and go back home. Rin is looking out her window knowing she wasn't living a lie but a troubled past.

* * *

Author's notes:

The song Meiko and Kaito did was Tsugai Kogarashi (Pair of Wintry Winds).

Meiko's middle name before she got married was Haigo. I used her voice providers last name since it seemed to flow. In addition this concept may occur in my future fanfics.

Sorry for the short chapter I couldn't write much for this one. Hope everyone has a Happy New Year


	22. College Graduation (Len)

Lily is ready to graduate. Kaito is with her parents talking to them; everything was perfect. Len and Lily are going to get married next year on December 1. Lily liked December because that's when they both first met each other. Lily had her garbs on, her friend SeeU was next to her; they were friends. Kaito watched the ceremony as the Dean and Principles were giving a long speech about success and the world of culinary arts. Eventually, the Dean gave everyone their certificates and Lily's name was called and she got her degrees. Then once the last people were called the ceremony ended. Lily meets up with her family and Kaito's. They congratulate her and they go back to Lily's apartment where everyone was there.

Kaito and were having a conversation as they were celebrating Lily's success. There were a ton of pastries and cakes that Lily made during her culinary career in college. Lily is planning on opening a bakery shop; she was going to collaborate with Gakupo on it because he was in on the idea of mentoring her. Gakupo already graduated from his idol career and his vocaloid's name is Gackt.

Len is talking to Lily congratulating her and is flirting with her. He even begs her to give him free pastries for the plane ride when he's away for travel. She tells him no more than half a dozen but agrees to 2 dozen if the plane ride is more than 6 hours. Len thanks her but told her that Oliver is part of the family and he needs food for his plane ride when they are working together on the ship. She lets him have 2 dozen.

Len favorite thing that Lily makes is the cake roll with banana and crème filling and icing as well as her banana cookies with nutella icing.

"Yuto you have an amazing daughter; too bad she's going to leave your family." Kaito says.

"It's alright. She's following her dreams and she seems happy with Len. You have great kids too bad Lily doesn't have any siblings Yuri could only have one since she was an idol and couldn't spend enough time with her family." Mr Masuda says.

"Yeah I lost my first wife and got lucky she had twins. Rin and Len were all I had left of her. Len was extremely shy he needed a mother in his life. He was quick to accept Miku as his mother but Rin took longer; I remember how she ran away before high school started. I'm thinking the reason he was willing to help Lily out was because he saw his sister when he was looking at Lily. They fell in love and now they are getting married next year." Kaito replies.

"I never knew that Rin ran away. What caused her to do something like this?" Mr. Masuda asks.

"I don't know but I wished I spent more time with her and Len after Mikuo was born. Fatherhood is hard without a second person by your side. I think Len would have enjoyed spending time with Meiko." Kaito says.

"You know, I see your point about Rin and Lily looking alike." Mr. Masuda suggest.

"Really how?" Kaito asks.

"Show me a picture of Rin when she was younger because we could compare." replies.

Kaito brings up a picture of Rin when she was younger and compares it to when Lily was younger. Kaito was right about them looking really similar when they were younger. However, Rin started to look more like Meiko when she hit puberty. Rin and Len weren't identical twins but they were fraternal twins. Kaito tells about what it was like raising Rin and Len. Then told his story of raising Lily.

Kaito is going to miss Rin and Len when they leave the house completely. But he still has his second family that he needs to raise Mikuo is going to graduate soon and it'll be just him, Dellruno, and Miku. Kaito decided to cherish this final moment he will have Rin and Len one final time.

* * *

Author's notes:

Also be ready for a surprise in a future chapter

Make sure you leave a review, follow, and favorite this story.

This entire story may be 50 entire chapters by the time this is done.


	23. Wedding (Rin)

Its Rin's special day. She's finally getting married to Oliver. She is wearing a beautiful white gown; and the wedding plans were well put together. Len was Oliver's best man and Lily was one of the bridesmaids along with Sakine and Rei. The church ceremony was beautiful everyone they invited was able to attend. Kaito walks in next to Rin whose long dark brown hair can be seen tied up a Victorian style bun. Rin is smiling glad to see Oliver again. Oliver is wearing his naval uniform and is complimented with his rapier on his side. The priest gave a long speech and had Oliver and Rin exchange vows to the very end. They put on the rings and the ceremony ended and everyone went to the reception. Kaito was proud of his daughter and never would have guessed that Len was going to Oliver's best man.

Rin and Oliver were the first to leave and they had a limo that was compliments of the Navy because he graduated top in his class, he was tied with Len for slot 1. Kaito walked with his family who was sitting in first row. He leaves the church and meets up with Len and Lily who are making their way to the venue.

The reception was elegant with fancy foods and decor around. Kaito was with Miku and were called up to make a toast for Rin's marriage and new husband. Oliver has Len say his speech when he got up.

"Well I've known Oliver for as long as I remember. We've known each other since kindergarten and we stayed by each other's side. And the reason he has a bandage on his eye was because a month ago we were rough housing on the ship and I punched him in the eye. It's fine and is going to heal next week. Funny thing is that I never suspected that he would be my brother-in-law because he admitted that he had a crush on Rin in middle school. After Rin ran away from home we tried looking for her but it was no use we worked together but came up with nothing. Oliver finally realized his feelings for Rin and started dating her when she came back home on Christmas the following year. I'm glad she's alright and she looks like my biological mother; people used to think Rin and I were identical twins until she hit puberty and her hair got darker. Well sometimes my shipmates always thought Oliver and I were twins even though his eyes were duller than mine." Len says.

Everyone gives a toast; Rei and Sakine give their speech and everyone claps for them. The time came when Kaito had to get up and do one last dance with Rin before she left home. The DJ got the song going and Rin and Kaito dance to the song. Then since Oliver was an orphan Miku took his mother's place and did the last dance with him. Miku was really graceful and still looked young when she danced with Oliver. They looked like a high school couple; almost by the way. Kaito was watching them dance. Then the food came out, Rin and Oliver were given their plate which was a fried fish with orange sauce. It represented their favorite foods. Rin like oranges and Oliver liked fish. Kaito got a large steak with a white sauce and vegetables. There were a few dances after the food was finished. They had a large chocolate fountain that was brought out. Rin and Len got up from their seats and both walked to the chocolate fountain. Rin was happy and she grabbed an orange, Len grabbed a banana. They both dipped their fruit in the chocolate; like they used to do at Crypton studio when they were younger. Rin still remembered those times when she was happy and how Len was extremely shy; how they used to look like identical twins.

"Len remember when we were younger we used to go to the chocolate fountain at the Christmas party at Crypton?" Rin asks.

"Yeah I remember. Remember the time when all the English vocalists thought that the one song I sang was a Russian Christmas song?" Len suggests.

"I rememer? Wasn't it Kagami no Mahou?" Rin says smiling.

"Yeah that's the song I think." Len replies smiling.

It was a long reception that lasted until midnight. Then it was time for putting on the garner on the bride. Rin sat down on a chair next Oliver. Len blindfolded Kaito telling him he was going to put on the garder on Rin. Kaito didn't want to do it unless Len promised he wasn't going to stab him in the back and put the garner on Oliver instead. Kaito finally agreed and put on the blindfold and Len and Mikuo led Kaito to where Rin was. Oliver hands Kaito the garner and Kaito tries to put it on Rin's leg. He fumbled a little and finally got it on. Then he took off the blindfold and looked at Rin.

"Meiko?" Kaito says suddenly.

"Dad I'm not Meiko. She died after Len and I were born." Rin replies.

"Sorry at first when I looked up I thought I just saw your mother." Kaito says.

"It's alright dad, it's not as bad as Len's shipmates thinking him and Oliver are twin brothers." Rin says reassuringly.

Then Rin had to throw the bouquet. Then when she threw it, everyone was shocked that Sakine caught it. Everyone was cheering and clapping for Sakine catching the bouquet. Then there were a few more dances until the cake was cut. Oliver walked up next to Rin and they both decided to cut the cake with his Rapier. They grab a slice. Oliver picks up his fork and feeds Rin a slice. Then she gives him a slice of the cake. Kaito was watching and was proud of them both. Then everyone got a slice of cake.

Around Midnight the party ended Rin needed a ride home because both she and Oliver were drinking. They both went to their houses and were both laughing how the bouquet stayed in the family. Kaito left with his family and Lily met up with her parents after the party. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.


	24. Wedding (Len)

It's a crisp winter morning. Len is getting ready for his wedding. Oliver, his best man is sitting next to him asking him if he was ready and was for sure wanting to marry Lily. It was a big decision but he was ready for his time to become a man. Len is going to miss Rin because he was in the Navy but was glad she was following her dreams. Oliver is helping Len put on his naval uniform with his hat from high school that Lily gave him as a prank. It was a Japanese style school boy hat but it fitted along with his uniform. He wore it in honor of his mom because she grew up in Japan. Kaito walked in on Len.

"Len you look amazing. You finally look like a man now." Kaito says.

"Thanks dad." Len says.

Len gets up and makes his way to the ceremony where he did the rehearsal and the ceremony begins he's standing next to the priest. Then Lily walks in with her father guiding her across the aisle. The priest begins to speak and talk about love and how they are blessed to love each other. Kaito watches the vows and the rings were put on. Len kissed Lily and the ceremony ended and they made their way to the venue.

Len and Lily's reception was a little more casual than Oliver and Rin's wedding but it was still a great party. Oliver gave his speech and so did the bridesmaids. Everyone had a great time. Then Lily said that she wanted Kaito to meet her cousins who were a lot older than her but some were the same age as Kaito with their family. Kaito sees a familiar face and realizes that Gakupo and Luka were there sitting at a table when Lily introduces her father-in-law.

"Luka this is my father-in-Law." Lily says cheerfully.

"It's nice meeting you sir." Luka says not knowing its Kaito.

"Thanks Luka." Kaito says.

"Wait Kaito is that you?" Gakupo asks.

"Yes Gakupo, surprised you didn't recognize me." Kaito says.

"It's been a while since I've seen you last. You were so young when we met." Gakupo said.

"Never suspected we were going to be related to each other." Kaito replies.

"Dad there are other people in my family you have to meet." Lily says.

Kaito meets the rest of Lily's immediate family. There were a few dances and it was the same schedule like Rin's. The groomsmen had Rin sit in a chair and had Mr. Masuda put on the garner on Rin instead of Lily. Someone was recording it and Mr. Masuda was surprised that it wasn't Len or some random groomsmen sitting on the chair. Everyone was laughing and Lily had to throw the bouquet and SeeU caught it. Cake was ready to be served. It was a white cake with bananas inside mixed with a honey glaze. Len took out his rapier and started cutting the cake with Lily. She was steadily holding the rapier and cut a slice out. Len puts the cake on the table and puts a bite in Lily's mouth. Len uses his strong hands and has Lily take a big bite out of the cake in his hands. Kaito looks watches but couldn't help but laugh because Len was practically shoving the cake in her mouth. After 2 hours the party was over and everyone left. Len decided to stay at Kaito's house for the night.

The following morning

"Rin are you okay you don't look too good?" Len asks.

"I'm fine Len don't worry about me." Rin replies.

"Did you party too hard last night?" Len asks.

"Maybe." Rin replies.

Rin doesn't look too good her face is paler and she's coughing a little. Kaito walks downstairs and sees Rin with her head on the dining room table, he asks her if she was okay. Rin says that she's fine as she's drinking a bottle of sake. Kaito looks at her and he remembers Meiko used to drink after she was hung over.

"Hey Rin you should drink water not sake." Kaito says.

"Why it makes my hangover feel less painful?" Rin asks.

"Trust me you'll thank me once this is over or you'll just forget altogether." Kaito says.

Rin drinks a large glass of water and takes a painkiller for her headache. It was going to be a long day for her and the twins are going to have a family soon.

* * *

Author's notes:

This is the surprise I was hinting in an earlier chapter about Luka and Lily being related


	25. The News (Rin)

As Kaito was finishing up typing his papers for Crypton. It's just a new song for his digital singer. It's been 2 years since Rin and Len both got married. The family was having a special outing. Rin had big news for everyone. Rin and Oliver enjoyed their honeymoon in America. Rin and Len are 28, Sakine is 22. Kaito gets up from his chair. His white hair is starting to show it's no longer red like it used to be; he already gave up on dying it blue. He looks at Meito who's only 45 and he still has his dark chestnut hair with not a speck of gray or discoloration. Miku was sitting next to Mikuo talking to him about dating and how important it is to find the right girlfriend. Too bad Meiko wasn't here to see her own children all grown up. Rin now looks like Meiko and she sounds like her a little. Her voice is no longer raspy and high. Her vocals are more mature and deeper than Len. Mikuo sometimes calls Len, Lenka as a joke to his high pitched voice.

"Okay I have good news and I have bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?" Rin asks.

"Good news." everyone says in unison.

"Good news I'm pregnant. The bad is that I have twins and they are due on my birthday." Rin says.

"What, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Len says.

"I found out a week ago and it's been 2 months already. Oliver knew, I told him to tell you Len." Rin replies.

"That explains why you stopped drinking." Len says sarcastically.

"Rin I'm proud of you, you know fatherhood was hard on me until I met your step-mother. I'm sure they'll grow up to be just fine." Kaito says.

"Thanks dad but Oliver gets 2 years off so he could be with our children." Rin replies.

Kaito is happy for Rin but is a little worried about her because she seems a little off like how Meiko was before when she had Len and Oliver. She coughs a little and Oliver just pats her back. Everyone gets ready for the barbecue but Rin was OCD about eating the meat so she just ate the veggies to be safe but had a little bit of steak. Len is a master at grilling and he made a steak the way Meiko and Rin liked it cooked; rare and gruesome. Kaito is talking to Rin asking if she came up with a name for the child. She and Oliver came up with Olivia and Rinto. Oliver cherished the moments he had with Rin, he had a dream where Rin was no longer by his side.

The food was well made and Lily got Len some of his favorite turnovers and meat pies. Oliver ate some of her bangers and mash. The news was great Lily was ready to be an aunt. Lily was talking to Rin about her new children and growing family.

"Lily sometimes I can't accept Luka as my cousin because she's a lot older than me but older than my dad. I'm okay with accepting Luki but not Luka or Gakupo." Rin says.

"Yeah I know it just gets complicated when there's a huge age difference. I'm sure you never suspected that Luka was going to be your cousin one day." Lily says.

"I know. If I told my younger self that Len was going to marry Luka's cousin, I never would have believed myself." Rin says.

"Rin don't worry about it that much I never expected to be Luka's cousin/uncle. Your mother wouldn't have believe it either." Kaito says eating his steak.

"Now I'm about to be a parent. Everything is so confusing." Rin groans.

Everyone is eating the big meal and the news was a lot but not as much as Kaito being related to Luka's family. He gets along with Yuto but feels bad that his kids had to have a huge and identical age difference. With the exception of Rin and Len everyone was 8 years apart since they were the oldest in their generation. Sakine and Luki got along but found their ideal love interests. Luki dyed his hair pink becuase he lost a bet with his male friends of asking Sakine out but he really had feelings for Gakuko. Faded memories surface for Kaito

* * *

Flashback

It was their last summer together. Meiko was carrying Rin and Len in her womb. She looked so fragile and her face was paler; it was paler than her makeup. She was happy and excited about being a mom. Kaito was holding her with his arm around her shoulder. At the time they didn't know she was going to have twins; Meiko was feeling off and she didn't have a lot of energy as she used to. She sometimes craved alcohol but they got rid of it so she didn't have a binge and hurt her child.

"Meiko are you okay? You don't look to good." Kaito says.

"I'm fine." Meiko says rubbing her stomach.

"I want to let you know how much I love you. I miss the old days when we younger; you often got drunk and would choke me by my scarf." Kaito says.

"Yeah I remember. But I like how you seem to connect with Meito. Normally he's extremely stubborn but Kaiko got rid of it." Meiko says smiling.

"I don't want this moment to end" Kaito says.

Kaito was sitting next to Meiko who already fell asleep. She coughs a little and wakes up but Kaito rubs her back. Most of her clothes don't fit her anymore. Most of her friends thought she was going to have a girl but Haku said she looks likes she'll have twins. The following morning Meiko and Kaito were visiting their in-laws. Kaiko and Meito were bonding a little.

* * *

Author's notes:

Thanks so much for the 1.5K views this has prompted updates to be more frequent. This story is going to be at least 50-60 chapters but it'll end well.


	26. Last Christmas (Rin)

Rin was at the Christmas party with everyone. They were having a great time Rin's stomach is a little larger and she's due at any minute. Kaito looks at his oldest daughter laughing at Len's joke about her being a construction worker. Kaito is happy but knew something bad was going to happen; he felt that what happened to Meiko was going to happen to Rin. Rin was walking around the house talking to her relatives; Oliver was supporting her. She was talking to Sakine about her child she is shoulder height compared to Rin. However she got Meito's tall genes. Kaito and Yuto were talking about their plans for the New Year getting along as they usually do. Len sometimes calls Yuto dad in Cantonese so he doesn't confuse Kaito and to make it easier to distinguish who he was calling.

"Rin so have you decided on a name for your child?" Lily asks.

"Oliver and I thought of Olivia and Lenka since I'm having twin daughters." Rin says.

"Rin it seems that having twins is common in your family." Lily says.

"Not really it's just Len and I are the only twins. I'm excited but I hope Oliver is going to be around for them including their teenage years." Rin replies.

"Yeah he better because I don't want to have a repeat of what happened to you. I'm sure your daughters wouldn't be able to distinguish between Oliver and Len." Lily says sarcastically.

"I know Lily. One time when I was drunk I thought Len was Oliver. So, I'm sure that the twins would do the same thing." Rin replies.

Rin wasn't feeling good but she felt that her vision was getting worse. Oliver frequently had to help her do everyday activities because of the twins she was having. Kaito walks away from the kitchen and asks Rin if she was okay becuase he noticed how she looked pale and weaker. He asks her if she was feeling okay. Rin just tells him that she was going to be okay. Dellruno who's 12 is with Miku asking her some "I'm a lost pre-teen please help" questions.

"Rin you should get some rest you don't look too good." Kaito says.

"Dad, I'll be fine stop worrying." Rin says.

The food was ready and everyone got a plate. Luka was talking to Rin joking about how they never suspected that they were going to be cousins. Kaito was just talking to Yuto and their family tree was messed up. Rin decides to run toward the bathroom and starts vomiting painfully in the toilet. Oliver and Len were assisting Rin, trying to help her out. She was fainting a lot so they had Rin sit on the couch and checked up on her every 5 minutes making sure that she was okay.

"Rin you're going to be okay just sit on the couch." Kaito says but Rin is coughing and Len puts a cold towel on her head since she was burning up.

"Len get me a blanket she's shivering." Lily says.

What they didn't know was that Rin wasn't going to be the same anymore. She's been feeling off but she's been hiding her symptoms from everyone. Oliver was helping her up. Kaito had her drink a large glass of water.

* * *

A few days later

Kaito and everyone else was up except Rin. Len was making breakfast with Yuto picking up on some Cantonese phrases but he understood. Rin was still asleep passed out from the night before. Everyone was together as a family; Oliver loved sleeping in so he woke up a little late.

"Dad I'm glad were a huge family. I never had this experience in my childhood." Oliver says.

"I know but I think there might be a reason that Rin fell in love with you." Kaito says.

"Really why do you think it is?" Oliver asks.

"It's because you remind her of your brother-in-law Len." Kaito says.

"I knew that, but I was surprised that Len was okay about me dating Rin." Oliver says.

"Oliver, wake up Rin." Lily says.

Oliver and Len both try to wake up Rin who's still in her room. They walk in and see her by the side of her bed gripping her side. They knew something was wrong. Oliver and Len both try to pick up Rin and bring her downstairs. Kaito walks in and rushes to Rin's side.

"What happened?" Kaito asks.

"We don't know she was like this when we walked in her room." Oliver states.

Kaito, Len, Oliver, and some of the other's rush Rin to the hospital. It was chaotic Rin was sobbing in pain but Oliver rubbed her shoulder telling her that she was going to be okay. She wouldn't recover and would eventually die afterward however he's going to meet someone important. Rin starts coughing and shaking a lot. Len puts the blanket on her. Her sobbing is becoming more frequent but Kaito is speeding through the lanes. Once they were at the hospital Len and Oliver were holding Rin whose face was a lot paler. The doctors had Oliver follow them to a suite everyone else waited in the waiting room. Kaito went in as well but he looked at the room number. It was Suite CV-02 the same room that Mikuo was born in and the one where Meiko died. Len was outside worried about his twin sister; but Lily comforted him telling him that she'll be okay afterward.

"Can you tell me her name and Date of birth?" the doctor asks.

"Rin Kagamine December 27, 2006." Oliver says.

"Can you tell me the symptoms she had earlier?" She asks.

Oliver tells her what happened and he's holding Rin's hand. Len walks in and sees his own twin sister in pain he wanted to help her but she was fainting a lot. She had one seizure and the doctor ordered an antiepileptic drug to be safe and put the epidural in her back. Kaito tells Rin to keep on going but Rin was unresponsive. Rin had two twin daughters. They had light blonde hair and light blue eyes. Len was looking at Rin who was sleeping but wakes up abruptly. She was hyperventilating a little but the doctor told her to stay calm she was going to be alright.

"Rin you'll be okay? I want you to stay up for as long as you can; breathe normally Okay?" she says.

"Rin are you okay?" Len asks.

"Dr. Megpoid I want to let you know that the doctor you ordered is here. Is there anything else you need?" the nurse asks.

"Yes, get an oxygen mask. She doesn't seem alright. Her body is extremely strained." Dr. Megpoid says.

"Yes doctor." the nurse says.

"Len what happened?" Rin asks her voice shaking a little.

"Rin your okay don't worry about it." Oliver says.

"Mr. Kagamine here are your daughters." The nurse says handing Olivia to Oliver and Lenka to Rin.

"Rin they are beautiful." Oliver says.

"I know. Lenka looks a lot like Len when he was a baby." Rin jokes.

"Ha ha." Len says sarcastically.

Rin puts Lenka in Len's arms as she breathed her last breath. Rin's heart monitor starts beeping and her body grew weak from the strain she falls asleep but the doctor tells her to hold on but. Rin falls asleep but she's struggling to keep oxygen in and she eventually died afterward. However to Rin she's out of her body and sees Meiko she wants to go back but Meiko told her that she couldn't and to stay with her instead. Rin agreed and died afterward being guided by Meiko.

Len was looking at Rin tears were streaming his eyes everything felt like a lie. He called out her name telling her to wake up but Dr. Megpoid tells him that she's dead and isn't coming back. She notified the doctors about what happened. Len was crying but Lily was comforting Len. It pained Kaito to see his oldest daughter die from childbirth. He was crying a little too. He was going to miss his daughter but now his granddaughters didn't have a mother to look up. He felt really bad for them. Oliver got up from his chair and touched Rin's long dark brown hair and combed it with his hand. It was a depressing sight he lost his wife and childhood friend.

Everyone else heard the news and were disappointed to hear that Rin passed on. Oliver was holding Olivia who started crying and he sat next to Len who was holding Lenka. It was going to be hard for Oliver to cope with Rin's death. Then he learned that Dr. Megpoid was his biological mother. Len felt that he lost a part of him. He remembers all the good and bad memories he shared with Rin. Lily lost the only sister was able to have; Lily didn't know Rin for very long but felt like she was like an older sister.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Yes Gumi is Oliver's biological mother.

However I planned on killing off Rin because I felt that since I mentioned that the women in Kaito's family often died after childbirth it would have happened to Rin since she was connected to the Shion bloodline. Oliver finally meets his mom and Rin does as well. I just put it at that Oliver just got lucky that the twins weren't opposite sex because his son would be extremely shy like Len. Then there would be a repeat of the female twin running away from home since she felt that she was abandoned. In addition, I'll put a chapter about Rin's funeral since I skipped that part for Meiko.


	27. Fight

It's been a week since Rin died. Kaito cried for his only daughter. Everyone misses Rin including the dog Rin rescued.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Len shouts

"Does it matter Len!" Oliver shouts.

"You two need to calm down! Olivia is already crying and she hates it when you two are constantly arguing." Lily says.

"Sorry Lily." Oliver says with an apology.

"Oliver I understand your mad I miss Rin too. She was like an older sister and sibling I never had. I was an accident." Lily says.

Everyone missed Rin including Luki and Sakine. It was a hard day for everyone when Rin died. Kaito and Miku tried making dinner but would always be reminded of Rin somehow. No one ate that day. The family was falling apart after Rin's death. Len had trouble sleeping every day. Rin's funeral was in 2 weeks but everyone was still grieving. Len was depressed because he lost his twin; it was as if Rin ran away again. Lenka starts crying and Lily grabs her bottle and feeds Lenka.

"Oliver do you still miss Rin?" Lily asked calmly.

"Yeah I do. I still hate myself for getting her pregnant." Oliver says.

"Rin always wanted a family you know. She was hoping you would stay by her side raising them altogether." Lily says.

"Oliver you have 2 years to redeem yourself. You could start by raising Olivia and Lenka. It seems Lenka is going to think Len is her father." Kaito says.

"Rei I know you miss Rin. She's not coming back." Oliver says.

Kaito felt like he lost Meiko again. Rin resembled her in every way and acted like her. He did the right thing to do and decided to bury her next to Meiko because that's what she wanted. Len missed her a lot but Lily was all he had left. Lily tried cheering him up but failed since he didn't want to accept the fact that Rin was dead. It was going to be a long week for everyone. Luka and Gakupo missed Rin as well but were devastated to hear that she died.


	28. Funeral

It was a solemn cold winter morning. Frost was forming on the branches of the trees. Rin died on her birthday and Len had to lose her on that day. He'll always remember her smiling face and childish giggle. He sometimes wished she never ran away from home, it was one year he could have spent with Rin. If only he reached out to her then and fate would have been different. Everyone was dressed in black attire. Dellruno didn't know Rin for very long becuase they had a 16 year age difference. Len wished he was never shy growing up and should have enjoyed the times he had with Rin.

"Dad are you ready?" Len asks.

"Yes Len. I wish Rin survived but if only she saw this coming life would have been different for us." Len says.

Everyone drives up toward Rin's grave at FX Power Cemetery. The ceremony started and everyone was grieving for Rin. Len and Oliver were wearing their Naval Officer uniforms. Oliver was holding Olivia and Len was holding Lenka. Everyone gave their speeches about Rin. Kaito had to give his and Miku gave hers. It was cold and Len always loved the snow. Knowing that Rin had to die on a nice winter day and after the holidays was enough for Len to hate winter now. Len had put a little yellow road roller charm on her tombstone; it was a gift he wanted to give Rin on her birthday. Kaito put some flowers on her grave. Rin was watching over them with Meiko. Rin put her hand on Len's shoulder and he turned thinking he felt her presence along with his mother.

"I should have been a better father." Kaito says.

"I should have been a better brother." Len says.

"Len it's not our fault this had to happen. Rin was acting off way before this was happened." Miku says.

"What do you mean mom?" Len asks.

"I'm saying that when Rin hit puberty she tried committing suicide once but realized she was leaving you. She didn't want to abandon you Len." Miku says.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner, I could have helped her?" Len says.

"There was nothing you or even I could have done to help Rin. She was extremely withdrawn from everyone refusing to open up unless it was your father who she was closer with." Miku says.

"Len we should get going we're going to freeze in this weather." Oliver says.

"Alright, let me take one last look at her grave."

Len looks at Rin's grave and it said:

"Rin Shimodo Kagamine

December 27, 2006 - December 27, 2035

Wife, Daughter, Step-daughter, Step-Sister, Twin, Sister

Her life was short and left everyone too soon."

Everyone was going to have the reception at Kaito's and Miku's house. Dellruno barely knew Rin but she didn't know what it was like when she was around. Kaito told her stories about Rin. Rin was like an absent sibling in her life. Kaito tried coping but couldn't because she was all he had left of Meiko. The reception was gloomy and everyone looked dead after Rin died. Everyone was talking about Rin and what a great person she was. Kaito was talking to Luka recalling the memories of the time when it was just Rin and Len he had.

"Len remember the time when we were younger we used to do a lot of things together." Oliver says.

"I remember but my life doesn't feel complete without Rin by my side." Len says.

"Yeah I hated it when Rin ran away I was going to confess but by the time I decided to do it she was already gone.' Oliver said

Kaito walked up next to Luka talking about Rin and how she was the first daughter he got to have until he had Dellruno. About a week ago everyone lashed out after Rin died. He felt bad for Len because his twin is no longer by his side. When Rin and Len were younger he used to tell them stories about a lost girl who appeared to him one day then she found her light and she left. What they didn't know was that the girl was Meiko the whole time. In a way Rin acted a lot like Meiko. She had her stubborn personality and even drinks a lot. Meito liked Rin a lot as well. One time when Rin yelled at him for missing a turn, he accidently called her Meiko. They still laughed at that incident. Len had Kaito's personality he was shy and insecure. Once Len met Lily and Miku was his step-mom his confidence went up.

Oliver missed his wife he refused to re-marry if he got the chance. No woman could replace Rin. Kaito always had this feeling that Oliver was going to be his son one day. The entire day droned on but Len and Oliver were having a brother to brother talk.


	29. Unbroken Bond

It's been 1 year since Rin died. Len and Kaito eventually got over Rin's death. It was a normal summer day, Lily is becoming more insecure about her body. She's been drowsy and doesn't have enough energy lately. Oliver is still trying to raise Lenka and Olivia by himself with the help of Len and his family. Lily is holding Lenka as she does a little test.

"Lenka point to who's daddy." Lily says but Lenka points at Len.

"Oh I see what's going on." Oliver says and Lily puts her in Len's arms.

"Which one is daddy?" Lily says again and she points to Oliver.

"Lily are you okay?" Len asks.

"..."

"Lily!" Len shouts.

"Huh what is it?" Lily responds.

"Lily are you okay?" Len asks.

"I'm fine." Lily says.

"Easy Doimosh. Lily you looked like you were blankly staring at us for 2 minutes."

"No I wasn't" Lily said.

"Lily do you remember what happened." Yuto said.

"No I was just testing Lenka and then Len just shouts at me." Lily replies.

"Sorry Lily." Len says.

"So how did my granddaughter do Lily?" Kaito asks.

"She still can't tell who her father is. She can't tell Len and Oliver apart." Lily says.

"She'll learn eventually. But she does look a lot like Len.

Kaito was talking to Yuto about how much they enjoyed retirement. Miku was cooking lunch and Olivia was playing with the little sea ship where Lenka was snuggling with her stuffed banana. Len was helping Miku with the cooking everyone was bonding a little more. Oliver still missed Rin but he wanted to stay alive for his daughters so he's a reserve naval officer. When the food was done Miku called everyone to the table Yuri got the plates and food. Lily and Oliver made the formula for Lenka and Olivia. Len was sitting on the couch next to Lily who's feeding Olivia and Len is feeding Lenka. Lenka starts crying and Oliver walks in and takes Lenka so she could calm down. He held as she grabbed his thick long finger. Lily puts Olivia in her crib along with Oliver her put Lenka in hers. They go downstairs to eat.

"Len how was your duty station?" Yuto asks.

"It was okay but everyone still thinks Oliver and I are twins." Len says eating the steak.

"Still I have news I need to tell everyone." Lily says.

"What is it?" Kaito asks.

"I'll wait after we eat." Lily says.

Len shovels the mashed potatoes in his mouth. Kaito and Yuto are talking about their day and joke about Kaito being Luka's uncle. Yuto tells him that Luki is dating a girl named Sonika, who's Italian. Kaito is half Japanese and half British it didn't surprise him that Luki went for a European. Luki is Russian; he'll get lucky if she's Russian as well but since he lives in Japan his chances are slim. Everyone finished their meal and everyone cleans up; they agreed to meet at the living room so Lily could give the news.

"Len promise me you wouldn't hate okay?" Lily pleaded.

"I won't; I'll always love you." Len says.

"The truth is that I just found out I'm pregnant." Lily announces.

"What! Lily why didn't tell me this earlier." Len complains.

"I wanted to but I wasn't sure how you were going to handle the news. Its been 4 months already; I'm surprised you haven't asked me yet." Lily says.

"Lily I always wanted to be a father but I am I at least the biological father?" Len asks.

"Yes Len you are."

"That's a relief but do you know what gender they are going to be?" Len asks.

"They're twins and they are males." Lily says.

"I wanted to name one of them after Rin so I was thinking about Rinto for one of them but I'm not sure about the other one." Lily says.

"That sounds like a great idea but maybe the other one could be Li." Len says.

"Len your lucky your mother isn't here because she would have been against naming your child Rin if one was a girl." Kaito says.

"Why dad?" Lily asks.

"She would always think it was a curse to name your kid after someone in your family, and to me it just seems like laziness. I think you want to remember Rin so you named your son Rinto. I think it's a good idea." Kaito says.

"Besides twins is very common in the family now." Miku says.

"Lily you know you were a twin." Yuri says.

"What do you mean?" Lily asks.

"You would have had a twin sister but she was the weaker one and died in your mother's womb" Yuto said.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Lily asks.

"We weren't ready to tell you this but, we always wanted you to know that." Yuri replies.

"I sometimes thought I had a twin that I didn't know about. So there was a reason I seemed to understand Len a little and knew what it was like to have a missing sibling." Lily says.

"Lily promise me you'll take the epidural because Rin didn't want to take it." Len says.

"I will Len don't worry about it. Kaiko took it and all she got was a scar on her waist." Lily says.

* * *

Author's notes:  
Doimosh is Len's middle name.

Lily had a twin but I added this to be ironic. But I'm adding a surprise at the end involving Miku.

Yeah Kaito is half Japanese and half British. I tend to head cannon certain Japanese vocaloids as if they were European based on their design and usually their height. This is why I described Luka and Gakupo being Russian since they tend to be depicted as being tall.


	30. Summer Festival

Kaito and the others attended the fall festival in Japan. Kaito was wearing his blue yukata and Len was wearing his red one with black sleeve on it. Kaito searched the streets and enjoyed himself. Kaito used to remember all the old memories he had with Meiko. He used to remember how whenever they went loads of boys would try to flirt with her but she only gave in to his flirting. Rin and Len used to come here; Oliver was hesitant but he went because he enjoyed it with Rin. All the food stands were open with loads of food to serve. Len got some cheesy ramen an American recipe and he loved it. Kaito guided Miku through the crowds of people.

There was a sushi bar where Len and Oliver went with Lily, Dellruno, and Sakine to get some fresh sushi and tempura. Kaito went his own way with Miku and spending some quality time with him again. The kids went their own way and the adults just went to a 5 star Japanese restaurant. They ordered the usual Miso soups that you find everywhere.

"Kaito this is amazing restaurant, I wish I knew this one sooner." Yuto says.

"I know I discovered this restaurant when I first met Meiko by the way." Kaito replies.

"The soup was good and I'm excited for the main course." Miku says.

"The kids probably don't know real Japanese food unless they go to this restaurant." Yuri says.

"Their probably at that sushi bar we went to when we were younger after school." Kaito says.

"Yeah I still remember that time Luka was the only one who could handle the raw sashimi and tako." Miku says.

The waitress brings out the food which consisted of Tempura, bowls of ramen, unagi, soba, sushi, and chicken yakitori. The sushi was as fresh as it got; if it moved it's just the freshness. Kaito grabs his bowl of ramen and rice alongside a plate of the main courses. He continues to talk with Yuto about his usual plans for after the festival. Miku was bonding with Yuri getting to know more about her. They talked about how happy they are that they made it to retirement. Kaito still missed Rin and Meiko but he still managed to pull through.

"Yuto, my favorite part of this meal is the unagi and chicken yakitori. Len would just eat his chicken and ramen; he would always be skeptical about the sushi and food he isn't familiar with." Kaito says.

"I'm sure he was because Lily was the same way but she would just eat a small bite of it. I could give Len American food like a hotdog and macaroni and cheese but he still wouldn't eat it." Yuto says.

"Yeah I know because Gakupo gave me a burger from America. I didn't like it at all." Kaito says.

"More customer to Japanese food Kaito?" Yuri asks.

"Yeah pretty much but I would rather eat Korean food before I eat American food." Kaito says.

The check came and everyone paid for their food. Kaito finishes his last bit of sashimi and leaves. Kaito has come a long way with many losses; first he lost Meiko and then her only daughter Rin. Many more trials lay ahead but Kaito is prepared for anything. The group left to meet up with the kids back at the sushi bar. Kaito walks in only to be recognized by the owner who has aged a little since he last saw him.

"Kaito it's been too long since I saw you last. So Kaito how is Meiko doing?" he says.

"Sorry Kano she died 28 years ago." Kaito says.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss. She was such a great person. Meiko used to work here you know, but I miss the times I got a good laugh and she was the one who got all the drunks out of the bar after closing." Kano says.

"Yeah she was the reason I got hot food for lunch. Meiko would always complain that I was too skinny." Kaito says.

"She was right you needed fat on your frame but now you look perfect. So does she have any kids?" Kano says.

"Yeah this one but the other one died after having twins." Kaito says pointing to Len.

"Dad really you have to bring Rin into this." Len complains.

"Did he drink today?" Kaito asks.

"Nah he says he couldn't handle it. But his older brother drank some British lager." Kano says.

"Yeah he does have a taste for it. I'm just glad this one isn't drunk." Kaito says.

Kaito does some catching up with Kano and eventually leaves the sushi bar. Oliver was tipsy but he wasn't drunk; Lily being the assertive housewife made him drink a 2 liter bottle of water so he doesn't complain about hangover. They make it back to the house safely and Oliver sleeps on the couch.

"Kaito well the lunch was great I'm surprised I never heard about it." Yuri says.

"Well it was one of my favorite Japanese restaurants." Kaito replies.

"Now I know why." Yuto says.

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks so much for the 2K views this story is almost complete however in the end I'll post chapters I omitted from this story.


	31. Thanksgiving

"Hey Luka so are you surprised that your uncle is younger you?" Lily jokes.

"Yeah I am. If I went back in time and told myself in high school that Kaito is going to be my uncle I never would have believed myself." Luka replies.

"Len seems happier now but he's glad he's going to be a father. His sons are going to be great men someday and they better not be skittish like Len was." Lily says.

"Gakupo are you enjoying yourself?" Miku asks.

"Yeah, I am surprised that were all a big family." Gakupo asks.

"Luki seems really fond of Sakine though. Even though they are 1 year apart they still get along. But everything turned out okay." Kaito says.

"Gakupo do you take it as a coincidence that Luki's girlfriend has an almost identical name as you?" Kaito asks.

"Nah it's bound to happen." Gakupo replies while taking a sip of his cola.

The food was almost finished cooking and Luka is fixing the meatloaf and setting on the little island on the table next to the green bean casserole. Gakupo and Kaito get the ham out of the oven to set it next to the meatloaf alongside many other side dishes. Everyone comes in to get their food. Len and Luki are talking to each other about Luki's college plans but Luki wants to work in the seafood industry since he doesn't want to become a singer. Everyone was enjoying the food and Lily was eating a ton of food since she needed the extra calories.

Everyone was having a great time. Gumi and Oliver are bonding together for the first time in like 28 years. Gumi was only 16 years older than Oliver; her parents refused to let her see Oliver again and put him in foster care. Fate wanted to show remorse so she ended up becoming a doctor. Then she finally met her son. Oliver had her eyes but he never met his father Allen who died in a car crash after her prom. It didn't really matter because Oliver was happy that he got see at least one of his parents. They were discussing this over a glass of beer. Both of her granddaughters took after Oliver but she always thought that Lenka took after Rin's side of the family.

Everyone finished by midnight without any issues arising. Miku and Kaiko are joking about the time when Kaito and Meito tried to set up the turkey fryer but it ended in a disaster. They never trusted the boys around the stove or any cookware period. Kaiko and Lily got the cake and pies that Lily made at her bakery. Gumi was impressed because it looked like something out of a French bakery.

"Len remember that time everyone thought that song you sang was Russian Christmas Carol." Luka says.

"Yeah Luka I remember. Also did it sound like one by the way?" Len says.

"It did because the tune and lyric translation into Russian had that feel to it. You sounded like a Russian choir boy back then." Luka says.

"So Gumi tell me more about yourself. I see you're a doctor; I used to be a radiologist before I retired." Yuto says.

"Well I'm just a delivery nurse. Also I think I saw you in the hospital once because people used to talk about you." Gumi says.

"Gumi well I'm surprised I got to meet you because I was beginning to think that I wasn't going to meet Oliver's parents." Kaito says.

"This is a surprise to me to learn that Oliver has finally found a family." Gumi says while eating a slice of carrot cake.

"Yeah and Miku isn't really Rin's mother. Their real mother died after they were born. Then I lost my oldest daughter but it doesn't really matter anymore because I have her daughter that remind me of her. Rin always acted like Meiko and she suddenly suffered the same fate as her." Kaito says.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I feel that Meiko is happy that her kids made it through life." Gumi says.

They continue to talk for a while until midnight. Then the party ended and everyone eventually left the party satisfied.


	32. The Twins (Len)

It's Christmas Eve and everyone was having a great time. Len was talking to Oliver and bonding once more. Gumi was with Miku discussing their after holiday plans. Gakupo was outside with Kaito making steak for everyone. Rei the beagle was looking at Kaito and Gakupo expecting one of them to drop a steak, so he could eat it. Lenka liked the dog and would sometimes pet him with her tiny hands. Rei didn't mind he liked Lenka a lot, she reminded him of Len. Kaito decided to get a knife and cut a strip of steak. He purposely dropped one and Rei ate the steak. Lily was leaning on Len who was talking to Luka about what they are going to do once their daughters were born. Lily was out of it because she was exhausted since her pale face showed how she was sick and her sons are almost ready to be born.

"Len help me bring the steak in." Gakupo shouts.

"Alright." Len says getting off the couch.

Everyone in the family starts eating and talking in the family room. Lenka and Olivia were playing with Rei. Oliver told him to be nice as he took a bite out of the sausage. Luka was talking to Lily and asking her if she was okay because she looked paler than usual. Lily coughs a little and Luka gets her a glass of water. Nothing held Luka back from helping her cousin. They were talking about their plans for after the party. Lily told Luka she had to go to the hospital after Christmas if they needed to. Len sits next to Lily eating a large slice of steak and ham. He tells Lily that if she needed anything from the kitchen he'll get it for her.

"Kaito I'm so happy my step-son is about to be a father." Miku says.

"I know, I can't believe that Meiko isn't here to see her own son grow up to be a man. I'm sure she'll be proud." Kaito says.

"Yeah and that boy outgrew his asthma." Len says.

"Len you had asthma?" Lily asks.

"Yeah I did it's because my mom had trouble breathing as she was struggling. I'm the youngest twin anyway." Len replies.

Around midnight the party was over and Len was cleaning up with Luka and Kaito. Oliver was putting Lenka and Olivia in their cribs whereas Lily helped him get them to sleep. Lenka starts crying in the middle of the night and Len decided to use the little music box that put him to sleep when he was little. Sometimes when Len was younger he used to remember when the music box helped him sleep. Funny thing was that he would have dreams that he was with Rin and suddenly they get separated when they are older. Len didn't take the dream seriously because Rin was a queen who died from a natural cause when she was a young adult. There was another man by her side and it was Oliver when he was older.

* * *

The next few days were stressful for Len and Kaito helped him pull through. Lily started crying in the middle of the night and Len had to rush her to the hospital. What he didn't know is that his sons are ready to be born. Once they made it Kaito received a call to meet him in the hospital. Everyone showed up including Oliver. Len was happy to meet his sons. What he didn't know is that Rinto would look exactly like Rin when he grows up and Lenka would look like him.

"Len, Rinto looks exactly like Rin when she was a baby." Kaito says.

"Yeah I just realized that. Do you think it's a coincidence that Lenka looks like me and Rinto looks like Rin?" Len suggests.

"I don't know Len." Kaito says.

"Well we're in the same room that Mom, Meiko, Rin, and Lily were in." Len says.

"It sounds strange because Rin and your biological mother both died here. But I'm thinking Lily survived because she was a Masuda and not a Shion." Kaito says.

"Maybe this was bound to happen no matter what." Len says.

Len is holding onto Rinto and Lily is asleep; exhausted after the experience. Lily is sleeping until the nurse came in and she wakes up. The doctor talks to both Len and Lily. Kaito walks outside of the room to talk to Oliver and the others. To his surprise Lily survived but he was happy because Len might be traumatized from the experience and blame himself for Lily's death. Sometimes Len always blamed himself since he was the reason his biological mother died. Also Rin might not have ran away if he wasn't born. But he shakes these feelings away since Lily might not have gotten this experience.

"So Len do you think Rinto and Li are going to get along with Olivia and Lenka?" Lily asked.

"They should. Besides they only have a 1 year difference." Len replies.

"It would be funny if Rinto started to look more like Rin and Lenka started looking like you." Lily says.

"It would and it wouldn't surprise me if they were in the same class as each other and their teachers thought they were twins. Lenka does look like me a little." Len says.

After 2 hours Lily gets discharged from the hospital. Her sons were healthy and they were immediately given their immunizations. Lily was sleeping in the back next to Len. Everyone was buckled in and they made it to the house safely. Rinto started crying halfway and Lily had to calm him down but he just wanted to be next to Li but Lily just thought he wanted his pacifier and she gave it to him so he'll calm down. Lily went upstairs to her room to feed Lenka and Li; she told Len she'll be fine and not to worry about her. Len and Oliver were setting up the crib so that Rinto and Li had a place to sleep.

Kaito walked in next to Len asking him if they were doing well with the crib. He learns that they both have no idea how to put it in since Rin wasn't here to help them set it up. Len claimed that it's harder than setting up a couch from IKEA. Len decided to check up on Lily and see if she's alright Rinto started crying and Lily thought he was still hungry since he was the bigger twin at 10 Ibs where Li was smaller than him and he was only 7 pounds. Then Lenka starts crying and Len grabs Lenka and brings her with him. Rinto stops crying when Lenka is next to him.

"Lily I think Rinto and Lenka might like each other." Len says.

"What do you mean?" Lily asks.

"I'm saying that Rinto stops crying when Lenka is next to him. Dad told me how when we were born Rin started crying and when she was next to me she would stop. I think the same thing is happening to Rinto and Lenka." Len says.

"I don't know, what if they fall in love with each other when they come to that age?" Lily suggests.

"We need to intervene or they'll find someone else." Len says.

Kaito is talking to Miku until Mikuo has to tell him something. Miku learns that Mikuo is dating this girl in his college and he loves her a lot. She told him that she wants to meet her and her family. Mikuo told her that she's coming over tonight with her family.

"Mikuo what made you fall in love with her?" Miku asks.

"I don't know but her family reminded me of us as a whole. We both have step siblings who are twins and we're the oldest of our immediate family." Mikuo says.

"That sounds nice Mikuo but how did you meet her? Was it by accident or did you have feelings for her as a whole." Kaito asks.

"It was just by chance I met her; we're even the same age and have the same birthday." Mikuo says.

* * *

Author's notes:

The asthma idea came from his Append Serious. However he outgrew it and is living a healthy life. To be honest in a future fic some of the vocaloids may have health issues based on how they sound like Luka taking antianxiety pills since she sounds nervous in some of her songs.


	33. The Parents

Mikuo was planning on driving them to Sonika's house to let Miku and Kaito meet the parents. Sonika was skeptical about dating so they both got a DNA test. But a surprise was waiting for them when they arrive. Once they arrived Miku and Kaito were greeted by Sonika's father Möiük who looked extremely similar to Miku. Mikuo introduces his parents to Sonika's parents. Sonika was named after her mother but it was okay.

"So we got the DNA test and I haven't read it yet." Mikuo says.

"Alright what did it say? Are we related?" Sonika asks.

"Uhh! Sonika you're my cousin." Mikuo says.

"What do you mean?" Sonika asked.

"My mom and your dad are twins." Mikuo finally says.

"After all these years I fell in love with my cousin." Sonika says finally.

"I need to move on." Mikuo says.

"This can't work out if we're related." Sonika says.

"Wait Miku how can this be possible?" Möiük says.

"That explains why when my producer pitched down my voice I sounded just like you. I've been looking for my long lost mother." Miku said.

"Miku you never met her because I worked with her and she never told me that I was a twin." Möiük says.

Today was very confusing since Mikuo was dating his long lost cousin he never knew about. He only had 1 cousin which was Sakine. Everyone was taken by surprise but luckily their mother Miki was here and she realized her mistakes and Miku forgave her.

"Möiük I'm guessing you're the singer people are saying that I might be related to." Miku said.

"I guess luck and fate wanted us to be together. I wish we both knew this. Why didn't you tell me this mom that I had a twin sister." Möiük said.

"I guess I forgot and I tried to find her after I graduated high school but didn't have any luck. I found you and told you the truth." Miki said.

"I remember how people used to say that I sound like you Miku, whenever the fan's pitched up my voice.

"It was the same with me." Miku said.

Miku was reunited with her mother however her father died from heart related problems 3 years earlier so she never got to meet him. This was one confusing day but many although Kaito's trials are over he's happy that he's finally a grandfather.


	34. Finale and Death

Many years pass by and Kaito is getting older. His hair is gray and his skin is starting to sag. He has grandkids now and his own kids all grown up. Kaito never thought he would have made it this far. He's not as active as he once was but he knew his time is almost up and he wanted to live it to the fullest. He can feel Rin and Meiko's presence sometimes. His grandkids are at least in their adolescence.

Rinto looks exactly like Rin and Lenka seemed to have all of Len's traits. Lenka is playing outside with her cousin Rinto they look exactly like their relative. It seemed that Sakine was in the dating round and looking for a companion. Companionship comes at a cost but Kaito enjoyed Meiko's company. Although no woman could replace her he knew that she was keeping him and his new family safe. Kaito is sitting down on his couch watching a soccer game and Miku is sitting next to him sleeping. Miku was getting old too and her body is a little weaker than it was so many years ago. Her brother Mikuo sometimes visits and his daughter found another man. Despite everything, fatherhood was over and they live alone. Kaito gets up and walks outside and sees his family gathering around. He walks up next his brother-in-law Meito who has aged as well but his hair is finally gray.

For some reason now Kaito has been having less energy than he should. His grandkids often help him around the house along with Oliver and Len. As Kaito walked around relying on his cane to get around his three sons are out laughing at something funny. Everyone was excited to be with everyone. His old friend Yuto was next to Lily retelling his stories of how bad Radiology was. He regretted not spending a lot of time with Lily but was happy that she met Len. Kaito's days were numbered but he didn't know he may die soon. He's spending some time with his grandkids along with his niece and nephew who are playing with the others. Len walks up and is talking to Kaito. Everyone was enjoying themselves but today was Kaito's last day with his family. They would miss him but he's with his wife and daughter, he'll be fine.

"Dad I'm happy I still have you around. It's a shame I never met my real father." Oliver says.

"I know how you feel because Rin always wanted to meet her mother. After she died I'm sure she was with her but I have this feeling that she was with us the whole time. It sometimes felt that Meiko was given a second chance and was reborn as Meito's only child." Kaito says.

"That's always a possibility. When you described Meiko personality it matched Sakine's. However why do they both like the same brand and type of Sake, they both wear a lot of red, and their hair is most likely the same shade." Oliver tells Kaito.

Despite of everything Kaito started to not feel good. He felt a little weaker than normal. Rinto and Lenka ran up to their grandfather and asking him if he wanted anything to eat besides some fat-free and lactose free ice cream. They brought him a plate of steak the way he liked it cooked. Kaito felt time was slowing down for him. His son Len was sitting next to him and the next thing he knows he's with Oliver across the street playing basketball.

Everyone was having a great time until it hit him. Kaito passes out and he can hear his son run up to him asking if he was okay. Everything was speeding up for him and he faints. About an hour later he wakes up in a hospital, everyone was around him. Miku was holding his hand asking him to stay strong. Kaito's heart monitor was beeping and when the line went blank he knew he was out for good. Kaito saw Rin and Meiko by his side as he woke up next to his body. His entire family was mourning for him then Miku caught his eye who was crying over his dead body.

"You did well Kaito you're finally with Meiko and your daughter now." Miku says with tears in her eyes.

When Kaito turns around he feels a familar touch he almost forgot. He sees Meiko and he hugs her along with Rin. Meiko looked like that girl he once knew and she tells him about how she got Rin to come home when she decided to run away. Kaito was happy that Meiko was watching over them the whole time. He thanks her for everything and he realizes how much Rin resembled Meiko. However he learns that Sakine was able to speak to ghosts and saw her dead aunt. The memories of Sakine mentioning to Meito about this girl she kept seeing was actually Meiko. Len was silently crying knowing he lost part of his immediate family. First he loses his mother, then his twin, and finally his own father. The following day everyone had to prepare for Kaito's funeral. His family planned on burying him next to Meiko since he lost her when she was young.

Kaito watched his own funeral; Rin walks up to Len and puts her hand on his shoulder. Len could feel her presence and tried to touch her hand although physically he can't. His time was up and Kaito knew he lived it to the max; despite everything he knew Len would be with them many years from now.

* * *

Author's notes: Sorry for the late update I had major writer's block and life got busy so I never got the time to post this story. There is another chapter that may take a while to write.


	35. Len's Last Day

Len was inside of a retirement home sitting on his couch. He was watching TV when one the staff members came into his room to take him to breakfast. He sees two blonde children a boy and a girl walk past him. The young girl almost reminded him of Rin and he as he arrived he grabbed a banana and put it on his plate. He grabbed a second one with an orange and pancake. His nurse never understood what it resembled but it frequently reminded him of Rin and he refused to forget about his twin sister. He now believes that she lived up until she was 55 despite dying at the age of 29.

"Come on Allen we're going to be late." a young girl says.

Rinto walks in and sees his father eating his food in silence.

"Hey dad." Rinto says.

"Hey son." Len says.

"Who's the plate for?" he asked.

"Its for Rin."

Rinto smiled knowing he only wanted to remember his aunt who died really young.

A few hours later

"Hey dad are you okay?" Lenka asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. Did you need anything?" Len asked.

"Nah just checking in on you what are you doing." Rinto says.

"I'm with Rin by the way." Len says.

"That's great dad what are you two doing." Lenka says.

"I'm helping her solve a rubix cube." Len says.

Lenka knew that her uncle had slight dementia, it wasn't severe but he really cared about his sister; who he would frequently see. Although never meeting her mother, Lenka might have had an idea of what she was like because Rinto looked exactly like her. Lenka remembered the time when her uncle mistook Rinto for Rin. Rinto even had an anger management issue, frequently getting suspended but she still liked him as a whole. Lenka would look through the photo albums and look at the pictures

of her mother with her uncle when they were younger. The two were extremely close before middle school started.

* * *

A week later

Len would be frequently thinking about his fate and he sometimes sees Rin near his door. However, the girl was Rin when she was at least 4 when her hair was still blonde. Len's yellow-blonde hair is long gone and transferred to a grayish undertone. He was with his descendants Rinto, Lenka, Li, and Oliva who looked like someone in their family. Lily sat next to Len for she was slowly dying from her heart condition to the point she was wheelchair bound. Len held his wife's hand who lost her youthful glow. Li looked exactly like Lily and Rinto looked like Len's twin sister. Lily felt weak most of the time so she rarely spoke and her voice grew hoarse and whenever she spoke she would cough.

Len's grandson Allen looked exactly like him when he was younger. The boy had some confidence issues but his older sister Rilliane was the stronger of the two. Len knew his time was coming to an end. Rin would visit him frequently watching over him as he spoke to his decedents. A medium even saw her and he learned that Rin was always watching over him and her twin daughters. Lily just wanted to go back to her room but Allen insisted she should stay. He spoke with his grandkids and Rin's grandson Rei who had black hair that they got from their father.

Sometime later

"Lily get up are you okay?" Len asked gripping her hand.

Lily doesn't respond since she was weak. However, Len gets on his bed and falls asleep, little did he know that his wife had passed away. Len looks at his doorway and sees Rin waiting for him. He falls into a deep sleep and never woke up the next day. Len was dreaming of the memories he had with his twin sister.

"Len come on." Rin says.

"Wait up I can't catch up my asthma gets in the way." Len complained.

Len wakes up from his dream out of his body. He notices no one could see him and realized that Lily died. He walks up to Rin who was at the doorway. He sees another woman who wasn't Miku but he didn't know who she was. The two walked together, Len was a young boy again. The woman walks up to him and hugs him, he then realizes it was his birth mother Meiko. The family leaves and moves on to the afterlife; their vocaloids were often used frequently and Len was happy to meet his mother.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is the final chapter after 2 months of constant tweaking and fixing this chapter. Thanks so much for the over 3k views.


End file.
